Sparrow or Swann
by stealingseamonkeys
Summary: Jack,after bringing up Lizzy&Will's kid fails to mention that he's not her father.Meg, after realising Jack has lied, finds out that she has a spoiled brat sister, & on top of that she's taken by James Bear, a pirate that wants Jack's tresure! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Child of Will & Elizabeth

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Lost Girl

Ok, I could never think up good titles! It's a Jack Sparrow story mostly. If you read this, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD! There's no point writing if no one's reading, is there? Lol, enjoy!

Love,

SSM ;)

:…………………………………………………………..:

Elizabeth Swann held her newborn baby daughter close in her arms as the boat swayed softly. Will opened the door of the little cabin and walked in, sitting on the floor with his wife.

He noticed the tears in her eyes and held her close. "It'll be ok." He said soothingly.

"No, it won't." Elizabeth muttered. "Will, what are we going to do? You know as well as I do that the malaria is contagious. And if both of her parents have it, she'll most likely catch it too!"

"We don't know if we have it." Will said reluctantly.

"Will, we both know the first thing you catch is a fever. I've already begun to feel chills. Two men have died in our crew because of it. Our baby has to get out of here!"

Before Will could reply, there was a sudden shout.

"Quick! We're under attack!" Voices ran out from the top deck. Will jumped to his feet in the little room, and as Elizabeth rose he pushed her back down.

"Stay here with our baby. I'll go help."

Elizabeth, although she would rather go and fight, sat back down and nursed her new baby. She laid her head back. Her fever made her want to fall asleep, but she knew she couldn't with her baby. As though answering her mother's thoughts, the child opened her eyes, and Elizabeth quickly fell in love. The eyes where so blue, not even the ocean could compare to them. Elizabeth had already thought of a name for her baby. It suited her beautifully. The name, when translated into Latin, meant 'a pearl'. That was what she was. A wonderful, perfect pearl.

Elizabeth's head snapped back as she listened to the noises on top deck. Clanging and crashing sounds seeped through the doorway. Then a voice.

"Can't an old friend drop by then?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and, in spite of herself, giggled.

Will's voice then rang out from the upper deck. "When friends drop by, Jack, they usually don't bring their crew armed with swords."

Elizabeth could practically hear Jack grinning. "Where's your bonnie lass, then?"

"Downstairs."

Elizabeth heard two sets of footsteps come down the stairs into her room. The door swung open, and Jack Sparrow staggered into the room and dropped down next to her.

His eyes widened, only for a second, as he looked at the newborn girl. He then grinned at her. " 'Lizabeth. Baby."

"Hello Mr Sparrow." Elizabeth cocked her head, taking in all she saw. True, he did still walked like a drunk, and he still had his drawl, but the smell of brandy was gone. His clothes where patched neatly, and everything was washed. His shoes where obviously now polished painstakingly, but the beads and dreadlocks where still the same.

"Captain, love, Captain Sparrow. And I suppose you're going back to Port Royal now?"

Elizabeth slumped down on the wall. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Miss Swann – Mrs Turner?" Jack asked again, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth's head suddenly rose, and a small smile began to form at her lips. "No. But you are, Captain."

Jacks brow instantly knitted. "Beg 'pardon?"

Elizabeth shifted positions so she was kneeling. The baby, startled about the sudden movement, gave a small cry and then fell back asleep.

"Oh please, Captain. Take her back to my father, and tell him that I will be while, I don't know how long. I have malaria, Jack, Will and I both do, and the crew have caught it as well. It's not a safe place for a child … could you just take her back to my father?"

Jack looked up at Will, mystified. "Listen 'Lizabeth, you are obviously not feeling well. Having malaria could make you…not right in the head. Now, just think 'bout what you're askin' me. You want me to jus' wander up to the Governor, while all of his army is lookin' for me, and tell him, here's your daughter's baby, she want's you ta' look after it. Great, bye. Now, you think that's the best approach? No."

"So you won't do it?" Elizabeth's face dropped. "Please, Mr Sparrow?"

"It's Captain, love, and I really can't. 'Onestly, if I could help you out, I would. I think I've proven that to ya. But seeing as though it's impossible – "

Jack stood to leave. He reached out his hand towards Elizabeth. But instead of shaking it, she grasped the outstretched hand and pulled herself up to face Jack.

"Captain Sparrow," She began, attempting to smile again, "I'll write you a letter, right now. It will explain that you are my messenger."

"Love, they'll have me dead before I'll be able to step onto the bay, let alone give them a letter – "

"In that letter," Elizabeth said, raising her voice above Jack's, "It will entitle you to take your pick of any one piece of silver in our house."

Jack raised his eyebrows, suddenly silent. "Anything?"

"Anything." Elizabeth repeated.

Jack considered this offer for about two seconds.

"Alright then." Jack took the sleeping baby from Elizabeth's arms and stared at it. "What do I do with it again?"

"Just … look after her, ok?"

Jack cocked his head at it, trying to figure out the best way to hold this foreign object.

"Does it have a name?"

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Margaret. Meg for short."

"Alright then." Jack said loftily, finally deciding to sling Meg over his arm. "Let's have the letter."

Elizabeth walked over to the little desk in her room and pulled out a quill and paper. She scribbled quickly, trying to ignore the sudden chill that had come over her. She then stuffed the letter into an envelope and handed it to Jack.

He swiftly stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"Good day then, 'Lizabeth. Will." With that, he turned and walked out of the cabin.

"What that the best choice?" Will asked uncertainly to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked away from her husband and shook her head.

"No. It was the only choice."

Jack took Meg up to his ship. Gibbs stared at it in horror. "What's that?" He asked in a whisper.

Jack held up his free hand. "Now, before anyone says anything, I'm getting silver out of the Swann household for this – "

He was broken off as the baby began to scream. Not just softly, but so loud that no one could here the waves anymore.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" Jack bellowed over the child's screams.

Anna Maria walked up, and took the baby from Jack and sat down on the floor. She then pulled off the top of her dress and began to breast feed Meg.

Jack's eyes shifted over to Mr Gibbs. They backed away slowly from her, and turned.

"How does she do that?" Jack muttered to Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "Well, since her baby died from malaria, I guess she still has milk in her."

Jack gave a shudder.

For two days they sailed. When they finally reached Port Royal, Jack set off to find the Swann house. No one gave him a second glance. He had pulled up all of his dreadlocks into a hat, had removed the beads and combed through his beard. He had also put on simpler clothes. He had his gun with him, (of course) but all of his normal weapons where left on the ship.

Jack sauntered drunkenly up the path, and rapped on the Governor's door. A maid opened it, looking flustered. "Yes sir?"

"Would I be able to have a few words with the Governor, please?" Jack asked, the baby on his hip.

The maid looked on the verge of tears. "Sir, the Gov'ner's died. He died from malaria. I'm terribly sorry, but we are all in a bit of a flap. Sorry, but we can't help ya."

She went to close the door, but Jack shoved his foot so it wouldn't properly shut/ "What do I do with this then?" He demanded, giving the baby a shake.

The maid's terrified voice sounded out from inside. "I don't know, sir. But I do know I can't help ya. Please, could you shut the door?"

Jack swore loudly and turned on his heel and walked back to the boat. There was no talk about it; the child must go back to her mother. But Elizabeth's words rang through his head_. Please, Mr Sparrow… I have malaria, Captain, Will and I both do, and the crew have caught it as well. It's not a safe place for a child … Just … look after her, ok?_

Jack groaned as he looked at the baby. Meg stared back at him. Her blue eyes blinked, with her long lashes perfectly framing them.

Jack swore again as he jumped back onto the boat. "Bloody woman." He muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. "What's it still doing here?" Gibbs grunted, glaring at Jack.

"Change of plans." Jack snarled disgustedly, handing Meg to Anna Maria. "We're keeping her."

Everyone stared at their Captain. Jack met their accusing looks. "What are you all looking at? Gibbs, go sail this boat out of here. Mr Cotton, get your parrot to stop chewing the rope. Anna Maria, _look after Meg_."

"After who?" Gibbs asked, horrified.

"The baby, obviously. Anyway, never ask questions to your captain. And the rest of you… just go! Come on, let's sail this boat!"


	2. Twelve years later: Diversions

A/N: Don't really know what to say, other then I hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah,

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the characters other then Meg

**Twelve years later**

A loud thump rang out as she jumped of the boat and onto the deck. Her messy hair flopped in her face like seaweed, and the gold bangles on her wrists clanged softly, catching the light of the fire in front of her. Her clothes caught the wind like sails do as she ran to keep up with Jack.

Jack was crouched behind a large barrel. As she became level with him, he looked up.

"Meg, why aren't ya back at the Pearl?" He growled softly.

She shrugged. "Thought you could use some help, Da."

"Well, get down!"

She crouched next to Jack and lent over to him. "Why are we in Tortuga again?"

Jack flexed his fingers to stop himself from hitting her. "I'm – "

"We."

Jack shook his head. The girl did have determination. She was defiantly Will's daughter.

But she didn't know about her birth father.

"Alright," Jack said, "_We_ are going to rob that jewellers over there."

Meg looked. It was a tiny shop, and if Jack hadn't pointed it out she would have missed it. But her eyes lighted up when she saw the beautiful items in the window.

"Ok," Meg murmured softly, "I'll be the diversion." Before Jack could stop her, she got to her feet and took off towards the shop.

Jacks hands grasped uselessly at the air where she was seconds ago sitting.

"Bloody woman." He said to himself. He pulled himself up and went over to the jewellers.

Meg was talking to the man who owned the shop. She had him come to her in a corner of the shop, and he was telling her about the pearl necklace that was behind his bench.

"Wonderful, worth so much. I had my boys go down on the each to find the pearls for me – "

Meg stiffened as she heard the door faintly open. She didn't show it though. "Is the string strong?" She asked her man. His back was to Jack, and didn't notice him.

Jack pulled out a bag from his pocket. He began to stuff brooches, necklaces, bracelets and rings into his satchel.

"… A heard of cows could not brake this string, it is the best made…"

Jack shoved the last thing into his bag. He slowly edged his way from the shop.

Then Meg glanced over the man's shoulder. The man followed her gaze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He roared. Jack bolted. Meg went to follow, but the man grabbed her upper arm. "You're coming with me." He wheezed, pulling her closer. Meg struggled, but the old man's grip was surprisingly strong. "You'll be locked away, young lady." He ranted on, shaking her. "You'll be put away, and not even the crows – "

The man's eyes suddenly glassed over. He fell forward, revealing Jack, with his sword bloody.

Meg blushed. "I did have him fooled, you know, up until I looked at you – "

Jack just glared at her. "Told you to stay on the boat, didn't I?"

"Well, I thought tha' you could use some help –"

"Didn't I, savvy?"

Meg looked away. "Might've dropped a friendly suggestion tha' if I wanted to, I could stay on the boat…"

"Ah, but when is a friendly suggestion saying, 'Stay on the boat'?"

Meg scowled at the floor. Then she looked up and cocked her head. She could hear faint voices.

"What's all the yelling from over there?"

"Better take a look."

Meg groaned.

"What?"

"Come on, the Navy's coming."

The two pirates took off, out of the shop and back to their boat.

"Do you have your sword?" Jack called to her.

"I left it on board!"

Jack swore to himself. "You have to think more, lass!"

The Navy went to investigate the shop. One of them stopped and pointed out to the harbour.

"Commodore, look!"

Commodore Norrington followed the man's finger.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered. "Let's go. Gun's out."

"I do think! I _thought_ you might like some help!"

"Bloody hell love, I think I can look after me self!"

Suddenly, bullets showered the air. "Stop right there, Mr Sparrow!" Commodore Norrington yelled.

"Oh no." Jack groaned. "Come on, Meg, go faster!"

The Navy chased them, their guns flaring.

"Do we kill?" One asked.

"Oh, if you can."

Meg's eyes lit up. The boat! She could see it! A burst of adrenaline pumped through her legs as she ran faster, leaving Jack a few metres behind her.

"Don't go to the boat!" He yelled. She turned to look at him.

"Why not?"

"Just come 'ere!"

Meg followed her father. They ran around the dock, and hid in an alley.

Meg squatted on the floor, gasping for breath. So did Jack. There faces where both shining with sweat.

The Navy walked around the dock, searching for the two pirates. "Where did they go?" Asked one.

Norrington looked around. "My uncle had problems with Sparrow as well. He told me that when I got this position."

"Hard to believe that was only a month ago, Edward. James is very proud of you, I'm sure.

Edward Norrington nodded, then looked around for any clues. "We'll find you Jack." He muttered.

"What now?" Meg asked breathlessly.

"Alright…" Jack groaned. "I'll be the diversion this time.

Jack pulled himself up, and with a pat on the head for Meg, he sauntered out of his hideaway.

"Evening, gentlemen."


	3. Flashbacks and Letters

A/N

Thanks for my review, Ogreatrandom! I really appreciated it! I hope everyone likes this chapter. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME! Thank you

: 

Meg watched as Jack ambled over to the very people they where trying to escape from. Very quietly, she stood up and slunk out towards the boat.

"Clamp him in irons." Norrington said, glaring at Jack. One of the men moved forward with a pair of handcuffs.

Jack took a step back. "I wouldn't be doing that if I was you." He said mildly.

"And why not, Mr Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, Mr Norrington, and because while you are wasting your time with me, a young gentleman back there is attempting to drown a particularly distressed woman."

The Navy turned around, and looked in the direction of which Jack was pointing.

"I think he's telling the truth." One man whispered to Norrington.

Norrington scowled. "Alright, Jack. We will go and investigate. Percy and Jacob, stay with Mr Sparrow."

Two men in Navy uniforms took a step towards Jack, while the rest retreated. Jack smiled sympathetically. "Not up to the Commodore's level of respect, are you boys?"

The two men blinked stupidly at Jack. "Of course we are. Why would he choose us to guard you?"

"If that's what you what to tell yourselves, fine with me." Jack held up his hands and shrugged.

Percy and Jacob looked at each other, and turned around to see what the Commodore and his crew where doing. There was silence for a few seconds, then a cry of "Nobody is here!"

The Commodore walked back up to Percy and Jacob. "Where's Sparrow?" He demanded.

The two men turned around, but nobody was there.

Jack pulled himself on deck. Meg had woken everyone up, and the ship began to sail into the night.

"You right, Cap' in?" Mr Gibbs asked, pulling his friend up.

"Where's Meg?" Jack growled, as if answering.

"In her room."

Jack strode down into the boat. He sauntered to Meg's door and rapped his knuckles on it.

"Come in." Meg sighed, lying on her bunk bed.

Jack walked in and shut the door behind him. He stared at his best friend for the first time in a while, really looking at what he saw.

Her cheekbones and fine features where so much like Elizabeth, but her eyes resembled Will's. She was small and lithe, rushing all over the place, never stopping to consider the consciences. Just like Will.

"I am sorry, Da." She said quietly, bringing Jack down to earth.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Meg. "Well, we did get this." He smirked, taking out his satchel and pouring the contents out onto Meg's bed.

Meg's eyes widened as she fingered the jewellery. The she looked up at Jack. "Da, what happened to my Mother?"

Jack tensed. She must have asked that question a hundred times during her life. "Mother?" Jack asked, stalling for time.

"Yeah. You never answer me properly."

"Well… she… died." Jack murmured, looking anywhere but at Meg.

"Oh."

Jack tried not to feel too guilty. After all, she could have. Jack hadn't heard from Elizabeth or Will since they gave Meg to him. Not that he went out of his way to find them…

"_Are we goin' ta go look for Will and 'Lizabeth?" Anna Maria asked._

_Jack looked down at the now nine-month baby girl, gurgling happily to herself and swaying on the boat._

"_They'll find us if they need to, love."_

_Anna Maria cocked her head at him. "You don't want ta let 'er go, do ya captain? That's why we've been sailing off corse for ages now. You don't want them ta find us."_

_Jack looked away. "I think you're right lass. I can't let her go now."_

_A five year old Meg tugged at Jack's clothes, that where so much like her own. "Papa?" She asked._

_Jack glanced down at her, while still steering the boat. "What's wrong, savvy?"_

"_That man back in tha' ship is waving ta us." She said, pointing out to a boat on the horizon. Jack followed her chubby little hand. His eyes widened._

"_Do you know him, Papa?"_

"_He's an old friend, love. A very old friend." Jack said, hoping no one else had seen Will waving franticly to them._

"_Jack, you shouldn't let her call you that." Mr Gibbs said lowly as ten-year-old Meg practiced sword fighting with Anna Maria._

"_What?" Jack asked, trying to clean the mud off his boots._

"_Papa." _

_Jack looked up at his friend. "I never told her I was her father."_

"_She assumed you where! And you didn't do anything about it. At least just get her to call you Jack."_

"_She hardly ever calls me that anymore, anyway." Jack said dismissively._

" '_Da' is the same thing, Jack."_

_Jack tried to swallow the nausea building up in his throat. "She can call me whatever she dam-well pleases, Gibbs."_

"_But – "_

"_This discussion is over." _

"Anyway," Jack said, trying to change the subject, "You're not aloud off of this boat for two weeks.

"TWO? That's not fair!" Meg cried, forgetting instantly about any mothers.

"You almost killed yourself and me! Of course it's fair!" Jack cried back. Meg slumped against the wall.

"I was just trying to help."

Come on darlin'. You know as well as I do that you only came because you where bored." Jack stood up to go.

"Bloody, stupid idiot." Meg snorted, folding her arms and lying down on her bed.

"Sticks and stones, love."

Jack sauntered out of the cabin and out on deck.

"What happened?" Anna Maria asked sceptically.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Same as always. She thinks she can do everything I do."

"Imagine that." Mr Gibbs said sarcastically.

Jack smirked. "What am I to do?"

"Maybe if you had of given her back to her parents in the first place none of this would have happened."

"She's happy here!"

"Well, this came today." Anna Maria handed Jack a letter addressed to him.

Jack stared at it. "Where did you get this from?"

"While you where out, a postman came up onboard and gave it to me."

Jack bit his lip, and returned slowly to the Captains quarters to read it.

Dear Jack Sparrow,

I have not been able to find you, so I am sending this letter. Jack, Will is dead. He died six years ago, and I have been looking for my daughter ever since. She would be twelve now, and I really miss her. I have been to my father's house, only to find out that he had died twelve years ago. An old maid informed me that a short time after his death, a man in dreadlocks and 'funny lookin' clothes' came asking for the Governor. Apparently he had a baby with him.

I do not know where Margaret is now. I have to find her Jack. She is the only thing left of Will. Do you know where she is? You wouldn't have done anything with her, would you? I do not think that you still have her; my belief is that you might have given her to someone. But I have to find her Jack. I have to. If you know anything, or even if you don't, meet me at Port Royal on the twenty second of October, on the dock.

Your's Faithfully,

Elizabeth Turner

Jack swore softly. "What's the date?" He yelled out to his crew.

"Twenty first!"

Jack swore again and then walked out of the cabin.

"What did it s – "

"Turn the boat around and go to Port Royal." Jack muttered.

"Why –"

"And don't ask questions! MEG!"

Meg came up on board. "Aye?"

"Go get in the most cleanest clothes you own. Then brush your hair, take off your bangles and come back to me.

Meg stared at Jack. "Excuse me?"

"Just go do it! NOW!"

Meg jumped at the noise, then shrugged and went to follow orders.

"You have to give her back, don't you?" Mr Gibbs asked him softly.

Jack didn't answer. He couldn't.


	4. An Unwanted & Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was so exciting to read them all. This is my first Fan Fiction piece, and I wasn't sure about how it would go. Thanks so much, I can't believe that I got reviews so fast!

Thanks to:

Shalafi: Thanks, I am proud of it, and I'll write more

MeraSparrow: I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was important to show how attached he was. It wouldn't be much of a plot if Elizabeth wanted her daughter back and he was all 'great take her.'

Ogreatrandom: Yeah I love Will too, but he had to die (that sounds a bit evil, doesn't it? Lol) The only reason I update so fast is because I'm on holidays in Australia and it's scorching hot over here right now. Since I don't have a pool the best thing I could think of to do was to sit here and write, because when you write you get so wrapped up in the story and forget the weather. (Either that or it's just cooler coz the ceiling fans in the office)

And thanks to everyone who read it and didn't write a review, I hoped you liked it!

Jack sat on the boat's edge, waiting for Meg to come up. He gazed out to sea, taking time to feel sorry for himself.

"Well, Da?"

Jack looked at Meg. True, her clothes where clean, and hair was brushed out as well as could be expected for someone who hadn't done any more then run a comb through it for the last twelve years. The bangles where gone, but…

"It'll do." Jack said roughly, staring back out to sea.

"Where are we goin', Da?" Meg asked quietly, walking up to Jack and leaning on him softly.

What came next was very unexpected. Jack pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, Meg put her arms around Jack too.

Anna Maria looked over from steering the boat and grabbed the wheel for support. She had never seen Jack hug anyone with that passion before…

Mr Gibbs walked over to her, and followed her gaze.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't jump off the boat after this."

Anna Maria nodded in agreement, and then looked away hastily in fear of getting caught staring.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked Jack, her eyes and voice full of concern.

Jack broke away from the embrace and held her by her upper arms. "I want you to remember something, Meggy." He said firmly, letting his pet name for her slip.

"What?"

"I brought you up, alright? Don't forget me."

Meg's eyes filled with puzzlement. "What are ya talkin' about?" She asked, bewildered.

"Well, I have to tell ya sometime. Your mu – "

"Cap'n!" Mr Gibbs called.

Jack looked up. "Aye?"

"We got it wrong. Today's the twenty second."

Jack swore loudly.

"Same to you." Meg replied.

Jack ignored her. "When will we get to Port Royal?"

" 'Bout half 'in 'our."

Jack swore again. "Meg, stay here and just … sit. I'll be back."

Before Meg could reply, Jack rushed off to his cabin. He pulled on new clothes; his old ones stunk of bullet powder. He quickly shined his boots, and just as he combed through his hair Meg came in, quite proud her father had forgotten her punishment.

"Gibbs told me ta tell you tha' we're in Port Royal." She said, staring at him. "Why are you dressed up too?"

Not answering, Jack grabbed Meg's hand and dragged her to the top of the boat.

"Look after me ship!" he called behind him, still dragging Meg. They stood on the Port, waiting.

"Da, what are we _doing_?" Meg demanded again.

"Well, we have to wait for your – "

"JACK!"

Jack turned around and saw –

"Mrs Turner." He bowed low, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Elizabeth gave him a half smile. A few grey hairs where streaked with her naturally brown hair, and she had become more tan.

Meg stared at his woman. She looked familiar, but she couldn't quite say from where.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly. "What do you know?" She paid no attention to Meg.

Jack stalled for time. "You look fantastic, lass." He said, looking her up and down.

"Oh, thank you. But what do you _know?_"

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well…"

"_Where is she_? Where's my daughter?"

Jack glanced at Meg. "She's right here."

Elizabeth looked at Meg. Meg's eyes widened, as she looked at Jack. "You told me that my mother died, Papa." She said accusingly.

Elizabeth seemed to be expanding, with either anger or sadness, it was hard to tell.

"You told her I what? She _called_ you what? Why is she dressed like that? What's going on?"

"I can answer that." Meg said before Jack could. "He said tha' you died, and I called 'im Papa, because he's my Father, I'm dressed like this because I'm a pirate, and I don't know what's goin' on, bu' I sure wish I did!"

Jack closed his eyes. "Her Father's daughter." He said to himself, recalling the time when Will informed Barbossa that his blood was the kind they needed and lost Jack's bargaining trick.

"I… what… who… are… can…" Elizabeth stammered. Then she screamed, "_What did you do to my daughter_?"

Jack involuntarily gripped Meg's hand. "I never told you I was your father." He muttered.

Meg looked up. "What? Of course you are!"

"NO HE ISN'T! HY HUSBAND, MY DEAD HUSBAND, IS YOUR FATHER!" Elizabeth screamed, attracting attention from passers-by.

Meg was terrified. "What's happening, Papa?" She whimpered. No gun battle, no sword fight had ever made her feel this scared before.

Elizabeth stared at Meg. "You're a pirate, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Who have you been living with all this time?"

"Da'. And 'is crew."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I can not believe you would do this." She said, shaking her head.

"WHATS. GOING. ON?" Meg yelled, stomping her foot on the deck. Jack bent down, but Elizabeth pushed him way.

"You keep out of this." She growled. Elizabeth knelt so she was Meg's height. "When you were first born, you're father, your REAL father, and I had malaria. We asked Jack," She said Jack as if she was trying to get some foul-tasting substance out of her mouth, "to take you to your Grandfathers. Jack was a friend of ours. He did, but obviously finding out my Father was dead he took you in, leading you believe that he was your birth father."

"Ya don't have to conceive the egg to become a father, 'Lizabeth." Jack said, twirling his beard in between his fingers.

Meg looked up at him, horrified. "Why did ya tell me me mother died, then?"

"Well, she could 'ave, couldn't she?" Jack said, gazing at the two girls. "She could 'ave died from malaria, couldn't she?"

"You didn't bother to check, Jack." Elizabeth said, standing back up again.

Jack said nothing. He just smirked at Elizabeth. "So, what will happen now, love?"

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. "I'll take her with me, obviously. I know own my Father's house, we will live there. I am sure I can make her into a proper young lady – "

"What?" Meg gasped, catching on. "You're taking me away from the Black Pearl?"

Jack glanced at her, hardly daring to believe it. Was there a slim chance she wanted to stay with him?

Before anyone could question her though, Meg burst into tears. "You won't take me away, you won't!" She screamed, before taking off and running into the bustling crowd.


	5. A Composition and Some Goodbyes

A/N: Wow, it's only been less then two days since I first posted this, and already I've got NINE reviews! Thanks so much, getting all of these reviews make me update so soon. I want you all to know that it means a lot to me that you take the time. If anyone has any ideas, EMAIL me!

Thanks,

SSM ;)

Oh yeah,

Ogreatrandom: Yeah, it would have been a real shock. I'm glad I'm not Meg! And I do love my country heaps. You should come some time!

MeraSparrow: Yeah, I'm attached to my father too! (Well, she thought he's her father anyway) Thanks for waiting:: Takes rum, un-pops cork and guzzles it:

Smartstar247: Thank you, I will!

Shalafi: Glad you like it. (Translated: - PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! - Lol joke)

Meg ran into the crowd, dodging people and slipping around carriages. She finally came to a small alley. Running into it, Meg sat down at the end and curled up into the smallest ball she could.

All right, so Jack wasn't her father. Another man was, a man who had died. A woman, who seemed to be related to the late governor, claimed to be her mother.

So that meant –

"I'm _not_ a pirate?" Meg whispered to herself, hugging her knees closer to herself. This woman seemed to want her to come back to the Swann mansion. Wanted her to leave her family. Jack, Anna Maria, Mr Gibbs, Mr Cotton and his parrot – she was expected to leave all of them?

Meg fingered at the pearl bracelet Jack had given her for her twelfth birthday. She smiled through her tears at the memory.

"_This's for ya." Jack said, leaning against the boat rail next to Meg._

_Meg grinned up at Jack and took the little brown package. She unfolded the clumsily bunched up paper and out fell – _

"_Oh Papa, a pearl bracelet!" Meg cried, slipping it on her wrist. It was very unlike Jack to give her something so feminine. _

"_And before ya ask, I didn't _steal_ it. I bought it from the jewellers in Tortuga."_

_Meg laughed as Jack roughly tousled her hair. "Oh, and by the way," She said, still smiling, "I get it."_

"_What?"_

"_Meg. Margaret. Latin translation: pearl. I read one of Anna Maria's books."_

_Jack looked into her eyes, intelligence swimming in the deep blue irises. _

"_That's right, love. That's right."_

Elizabeth went to go look for her daughter, but Jack roughly grabbed her arm. "Leave 'er alone." He growled, holding her back. "She'll be back."

Elizabeth glared at him for a second, and then slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Well, I did deserve tha'." Jack said, rubbing his cheek. "Wouldn't 'ave thought ya ta resort to violence though, Lizzie."

"What are we going to do, Jack?" She sighed, ignoring him and putting her face into her hands.

When Jack didn't answer, she looked up. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Bloody hell, lass. I have had the kid for twelve years, how could I not feel some love for her? And ya know what? I do think of her as me own. I raised her, and I do think of her as mine."

Elizabeth shook her head and stared at him. "Jack, I realise that, but she is mine. I've wanted her back for so long, and…"

"I know ya do, love. I 'onestly understand, but – "

He abruptly cut off his own sentence as he caught sight of Meg, making her way back to Elizabeth and Jack.

"All righ', I've thought 'bout it, and have decided that running away isn't the best idea." She said as she caught up with them. Meg stood with her hands on her hips, looking at both of them.

"Yeah?" Jack said, hardly realising that he was holding his breath.

"I think tha' I should go with me mother. It's the right thing ta do, and I'm going to do it. But, although I realise that Da isn't me real father, I think tha' considering that me birth father is dead, I will now and always think of Da as me father. Nothin' can change tha'. So I really, 'onestly can't leave 'im." Meg blurted out, slurring more then normal. Jack could tell she had been practicing this little spiel when she was coming back to the dock.

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully, looking at her daughter closely. "Well… he could always live with me… with us."

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back. "_Wha'_?" He slurred, staring at Elizabeth.

"Come live in my house!" She cried, liking the idea more as she heard it. "Oh, go on, you'll help Margaret, she'll miss you terribly if you left her."

"_Please,_ Papa?" Meg whispered to him.

Jack looked helplessly at both of them. " 'Ermently?" He croaked, holding out his hands as if pleading for mercy.

The two girls just looked at him, silently begging. He groaned, and then took off towards the boat.

"MEGGIE! FOLLOW ME, COME GET YA STUFF. 'LIZABETH, STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR US, WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" He bellowed over his shoulder. Meg smiled a small smile at her mother, sharing their victory. Elizabeth smiled back, hardly daring to believe her good luck.

Jack swore all the way up to the boat, with Meg on his heels like an unsure puppy.

"Don't ya want ta go, Da'?" She finally asked.

Jack stopped and looked at her for a few seconds. "Not 'articulary, lass."

"It's better then never seein' me again though … isn't it?" She asked, shifting her weight on each foot.

Jack smiled softly and started towards the ship again. "Aye lass, bu' everythin's better then never seein' ya again."

Feeling assured, Meg hastened her pace and followed her Papa onto the boat.

The crew looked up expectantly at them. "Well?" Anna Maria asked.

Jack's eyes darted around. "Go ge' everythin' ya own." He slurred, giving Meg a small push on the back. She scooted off.

""What's going on?" Mr Gibbs asked.

Jack gave a grunt to show that he heard, and then told them everything. Once he was finished, there was not a single mouth (with the exception of the mute, Mr Cotton) that wasn't open in protest.

"You're leavin' us?" Mr Gibbs yelped.

"It's for the girl." He growled.

"What one, Jack?" Anna Maria asked furtively.

He gave her a look. "Shut up, lass. Just shut up. Any one of youse would 'ave done the same thing tha' I'm doin', you're all protective of 'er."

An uneasy silence filled the air, apart from the waves happily lapping at the sides of the boat.

"Anyway, I better pack." He said, giving them all a shrug and walking off.

Meg ambled up on top deck; carrying a tatty suitcase Mr Cotton had given her once.

"So you're leavin', savvy." Mr Gibbs grunted, looking hard at her.

Meg nodded, biting her lip. "I'll miss you." She muttered. "All of you."

"We'll still drop by."

"Yeah, but…"

Anna Maria smiled reassuringly. "We understand Meg. We'll miss you too."

Jack strode back on deck. "Well, we'll see you later, mates." He said, giving them all a nod. "Look after me ship, understood?"

They all gave a nod, and went up to the two to hug Meg and give Jack a clamp on the back.

"Look after me girl." Anna Maria whispered to Jack, her eyes looking oddly bright.

Jack gave her a smirk. "Hey, we're in a mansion with maids and five thousand pieces of silver. What could go wrong?"


	6. The Dress And The Sister

A/N: Thanks to the girls who reviewed me (I think you're girls… ok, if you're not, SORRY!) I really appreciate it, but none of you asked questions. Two of you said the same thing: What could go wrong indeed? Well, read to find out!

Love,

SSM ;)

PS I almost forgot, to Shalafi: Thank you, I was really trying to make him seem like a father but still Jack. I'm glad you think it worked!

PPS: Sorry it is so short, writers block! Any ideas please email me!

PPPS: I'm getting a puppy (early Christmas present – I'm so excited!) tomorrow so I might not update soon. Thank you!

PPPPS: Sorry about the PS's!

"Alright, here we are." Elizabeth said, gesturing up to her home.

Meg looked up and gasped. It was _huge_! She had never seen anything like it. Meg gripped Jack's hand without realising, and followed her mother into the mansion.

Jack took a deep breath, reminded what he could be losing if he didn't go through with it, and stepped in the door behind Meg.

"Everyone?" Elizabeth called, looking up the staircase. "I've found my daughter!"

There where cries of delight, and suddenly the seconds – before empty staircase was filled with people.

"Miss Turner, welcome!" One maid cried, ringing Meg's hand. Meg narrowed her eyes. Her name was Meg _Sparrow,_ not Turner.

_But it really isn't. He's not your father. _A nasty little voice said in the back of her mind.

Yes he is.

_No, he's not._

Yes, he IS!

_No, he's no – _

"Now," Elizabeth said, breaking into her thoughts, "Why don't you, Estelle, take Meg up to get into some proper clothes? We might as well start to behave like a woman now, mightn't we?"

"Aye." Meg said, shifting her weight.

"And Jack, there is some men's clothes in the room on the top floor, second door to the left."

Jack drew in a deep breath and simply nodded. He began to head up the stairs, with Meg and Estelle on his heels.

"Be easy to get on with, Meggie." Jack muttered to Meg. She looked up at him.

"I'm not dressin' like 'er, Papa." She snarled, trying her best to sound vicious.

It didn't work. Jack snuffed a laugh, ruffled her hair and said softly, "Yer is more like 're then yer could 'ossibly imagine."

"This way, Madame." Estelle said, curtsying. Meg shot Jack a dirty look and followed Estelle into a large dressing room.

Estelle busied herself with rustling around in a cupboard, and finally pulled out a dress. "How will this suit your liking, Miss?"

Meg looked at the dress. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. It looked light, and only had by the looks of it one petticoat underneath. The material was a similar colour to the pants she was already wearing, only there was a floral pattern on the material.

"Aye, that'll be nice, thanks ye." Meg drawled. Estelle helped her pull the dress over her head, and did her hair. This was quite an accomplishment, Meg had been almost on the verge of dreadlocks, and even with the brush – through she had given it before they left the Pearl.

"Thanks ye." Meg repeated once Estelle was done, and she rushed out to find Jack.

"Da?" She asked, knocking on the door she saw Jack walk into. He opened it, and Meg gasped.

He had long slacks on, and a cuffed shirt that _had a ruffle at the collar_! The bangles where gone, as well as the countless necklaces and rings.

"Papa…" Meg trailed off, speechless.

Jack shrugged (in any case, as well as one could in a stiff shirt and ruffle collar) "I figured if you had to change the way you dressed, I couldn't very well be the odd one out could I?" Jack stated, running a hand through his mattered hair. "Bloody hell lass, didn't know you where so good lookin'."

Meg laughed as she played with the hem on her dress. The truth was that she was a very pretty girl. Her hair was chestnut brown, and from being out in the sun so much she had developed freckles all over her nose. Her eyes where still as blue as ever, but her hair really framed them when it was down.

"Yer ready for dinner?" Meg asked, changing topic.

"Guess so."

The two (used to be) pirates walked down the stairs to meet Elizabeth.

"Oh, what a fantastic difference!" Elizabeth gushed, looking them over. Although not sure about Jack, Meg wished that the floor would open up and swallow her that instant. _Wasn't I good enough the way I was?_ She wondered. _Just because I have a dress on, I'm immediately upper class?_

"Sit down, sit down." Elizabeth continued. "I'll go help the cook."

"She mean's well, lass." Jack whispered to Meg as soon as Elizabeth had left the room. "She jus' doesn't know 'ow ta react. 'Lizabeth isn't the superficial type, let me promise ya."

"If you say so." Meg said, shrugging. She seemed pretty damn superficial to her, but maybe that was only Meg's opinion.

" 'Ust give 'er a change, Meg. She's a good girl, 'onestly she is."

Before Meg had a chance to answer, however, Elizabeth came back in with a platter of meat. The three ate in silence for a few minutes. This was suddenly an unmistakable sound of the door opening and slamming. Seconds later, a girl in a maroon and gold dress waltzed her way into the dining room.

"Good evening, – ooh, so this is her then?" The girl cooed. Meg would have guessed that she was around ten.

Before anyone had a chance to answer however, the girl suddenly gave a squeal. "YOU'RE WEARING MY DRESS! HOW _DARE_ YOU!" The girl screamed, hands on hips. The girl screamed, hands on hips. "Who gave _you_ the rights, may I ask?"

Meg immediately decided that she hated this girl. With a passion.

"Amy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You promised you would be polite!"

"That's before the horrible little pirate put on _my_ dress!"

"Shush!" Elizabeth snarled. She then smiled, and then turned to Meg (who was looking at Amy as if she was a slug that had crawled into her salad).

"Meg, for what it's worth, this is Amy. She's your younger sister. I had her two years after Jack had taken you."


	7. The Easy Fight with Amy

G'day to all of ya,

Thanks to all of u guys that wrote reviews. This is a short one, Maggie Dog's sick and she's just falling asleep, so I'll end the chapter when she wakes up.

Answers:

MeraSparrow: I hope she can too! Please don't take offence because she's being a horrible little cow, I'm sure you're not like that! And I'm glad you like the chapter, hope you love this one!

Ogreatrandom: Hee hee, thanks! You're the best reviewer, thanks so much. Yeah, i've fallen in love with Maggie she's a doll. And i'm so glad you're a girl!

Thanks everyone,

SSM ;)

PS So sorry it's so short!

"Alright lassie, I've been nice up until now, but you must be jokin'!" Jack growled. "I didn't take Meggie away from you, you gave her to me!"

Meg didn't say anything. She just stared at this girl who was supposably her sister.

Amy had black hair, all in curls. Her eyes where very dark, in contrast with her skin which was the same colour as milk.

Amy returned her glare. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Well then," She said. Only Jack looked at her as she spoke. "Amy, why don't you show Meg your room?"

"Why?" Amy asked sourly. When Elizabeth didn't answer, Amy rounded on her. "Oh mama, you HAVE to be joking. I am not sharing my room with _her_!"

Meg drew in her breath and went to raise, all set to yell at the bitch.

"Sit down, savvy!" Jack snorted, pulling gently on the hem of her (no, Amy's) dress.

Meg lowered herself slowly. Jack could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Yes, you are Amy!" Elizabeth snapped. "Now go, both of you. I would like a word with Mr Sparrow."

"Cap'n, Love. Cap'n." Jack said bitterly.

Meg stayed in her seat. "I really don't want to, Da'." She whispered to him.

"Meggie, say the word and we're back on the ship."

Meg hated this. Jack had never given her any choices before; it felt strange to make her mind up by herself.

She heaved a sigh and followed Amy up the stairs. As soon as they reached a point where the adults could no longer hear them, Amy rounded on Meg. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, barging in on my family. Mama and I where fine without _you_."

"Alright, savvy." Meg snarled, finally cracking.

"_What_ did you call me?"

"I didn't 'owe I 'ad a 'other un'il, oh, 'bout six 'ours ago. I'm really tryin' ta 'just ta thi', an' I really, 'onest ta God, don't need the 'ikes of ya annoyin' me. Ya got tha', savvy?" Meg spoke quickly, slurring more then normal.

Amy was stunned. "Where you talking in English then?"

Meg smirked. "Aye, savvy."

"Talk normally!"

"Shut ya trap, princess!"

Amy made a small squeaky noise. "I don't care." She said loftily, stopping in front of a massive door. "This is _my_ room, that you will happen to be sharing for a while."

Meg walked in. Trying not to seem impressed by the two massive beds and the chandelier, she turned to look at Amy.

"What bed is mine?"

The one in the corner. Way in the corner." Amy strutted to the bed by the window and lay on it. "So… who's the man with dreadlocks?"

Meg sat down on her bed and kicked off her boots (she forgot to remove them when she put on Amy's dress) while looking at the floor. "He's my fath – he's the one who looked after me all these years."

"Didn't do a very good job of it." Amy muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

Meg slipped of the bed and strode over to Amy. She grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her up to the window.

"_NEVER."_ She thundered, shaking Amy violently.

"_CRITISIZE._" Amy was drawing in shallow, uneven breaths.

"_MY."_ Meg lifted her sister higher towards the ceiling.

"_FATHER." _Amy's feet dangled helplessly one foot in the air.

"_AGAIN_." Amy's long nails clawed feebly at Meg's hands, holding her up.

"_DO." _Meg pushed her so hard into the window it rattled.

"_WE_." Amy was sobbing loudly now.

"_HAVE._" Meg pushed onto Amy's windpipe.

"_AN._" Amy gasped in for breath, not receiving any.

"_AGREEMENT?_" Amy's face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

"_WELL?"_ Meg shrieked, so upset she was shaking.

She released some of the pressure from Amy's neck to hear a faint "Yes!"

Meg suddenly let go. Amy fell, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Good." Meg muttered, giving the ungraceful pile of sobbing girl a gently kick. Suddenly angry with herself, Meg turned on her heel and went back to her bed.

"You'd make a terrible pirate, ya know." Meg said calmly, lying back down.


	8. Making Friends at The Cafe

G'day to all ya subbo's!

Thanks for all of your reviews, they where really good. If anyone has ideas on what should come up next, I'd love to hear them!

Oh yeah, answers:

Ogreatrandom: I think she's really scared and jealous of Meg, so she covers up for it by being a bitch but comes off (like you said) as being really dumb. Thanks, she feels better now!

MeraSparrow: LOL you've got the same sense of humour as me, pain is very funny! (I'm not being sarcastic here girl) Does Amy's temper match yours? Or does Meg's?

Shalafi: Thanks for your review; I'm siding with Meg as well! And with the sentence thing, I actually forgot to proofread that. After I posted it, I realised then. So everyone out there, in chapter 6 there is a mistake. I have said 'She said, hands on hips' (or something similar to that) twice. So I didn't mean too! Thanks Shalafi!

Nim Fea Edainme: Thanks; I liked your story too!

windwraith: Lol, thanks for reading mate!

Cap'n DaVinci 92: Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite authors list!

the empty heart: please do live, I hope you like this chappie.

DarkoBender: Yeah, I really have no idea on how to write the accents. I'm guessing you are referring to Chapter 7, where Meg is talking really fast and there are a lot of half-words, yes? I wanted it so Amy would be telling the truth when she said she couldn't understand, but I think I got carried away!

So thanks again!

SSM ;)

PS Could anyone tell me, am I using the word 'savvy' in the right context here? I'm saying it like it's a term of endearment, like love or darling or mate. But some people (DarkoBender) are saying it as if to say 'Do you understand?" As in,

Jack said, "Anna Maria, go down to the cabins, savvy?"

Just a question, let me know if you know the answer! Please. Thanks DarkoBlender, I didn't realise.

Meg curled herself up into a tiny ball, trying to block out Amy's pathetic cries. It couldn't have hurt that badly.

"I-I can't be-believe y-you just d-did that." Amy whimpered.

"Believe it savvy." Meg muttered a pillow.

Silence regained. Amy looked herself over. She was sure her head would bruise and maybe she had sprained her ankle. Ohh, wouldn't little miss pirate be in trouble then?

Meg suddenly groaned as she remembered Jack. On the way up to the mansion, he had told her she wouldn't last three days up here. When asking why, he told her that she had a temper problem.

"I hate it when Da' is righ'." Meg whispered to herself, closing her eyes and leaning her head on her knee.

WHACK!

Meg's head then snapped backwards with the force of Amy's arm coming in contact with her forehead.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you hear me?" Amy cried, scaring herself about how hard she hit her sister.

Meg rose slowly, ready to fight. Suddenly, a knock was at the door.

"Margaret? Amy? Are you there?" Elizabeth's voice sounded through the door.

"Yes Mother." Amy replied sweetly.

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. "Amy, how about you go introduce Meg to all of your friends?"

Amy stared at her mother, too horrified for words.

"Now, don't look at me like that Amy. You promised you would make an effort to make Meg happy here. I would like it if you could take her down to that little café you always go to and introduce your friends to Margaret."

Meg rolled her eyes and began to pull on her boots. Amy turned her back and laced up her shoes, and the two girls walked out of the house (with an exaggerated mime of dying on Meg's part to Jack) and began down the road.

"Alright, I am asking nicely, do not embarrass me in front of my acquaintances." Amy started, folding her arms across her chest and walking forward without looking at Meg.

"I will not say anything about you trying to take my life to Mama and your pirate person if you are polite and well mannered towards my friends."

Meg considered this. She shuddered to think what Jack would say to her if he knew how she behaved. Although he was a pirate after all, he would never hurt anyone in his crew. The same would apply with families in his eyes.

Elizabeth wouldn't be too pleased either.

"Aye then, I'll be on me best behaviour." Meg sighed, kicking up a cloud of dust with her boots.

"Good, because we are here." Amy pushed open a door to a tiny café. Meg peered over her sister's head and looked around. It was very simple, with an ocean view and polished floorboards. Long tables lined the walls, and a group of six ten-year-old girls sat at one.

"Hello, everybody!" Amy cried, rushing up to them with Meg trailing behind.

"Hello, Amy!" They called, squishing up for her to sit down.

"Who is that?" One girl asked, rudely pointing at Meg who sat opposite Amy.

"Oh, that's my… my…. Mama's first daughter. Mother was sick at the time when she had her, and gave her to a pirate to take to Grandfather. But Grandfather had died, so the pirate kidnapped her and kept her to himself." Amy said innocently, blinking her long eyelashes guiltlessly at Meg.

Meg sucked in her breath, and smiled sweetly at the group. One girl lent forward.

"A pirate? Oh no, how frightening!" The girl gushed. Meg studied the girl's face. It was quite pale, but she had a few freckles over her quite flat nose. Her eyes where blue, and hair was a wispy blonde that was pulled back in a harsh bun.

"Well, I was only a tot, so I don't remember it a' all. I just grew up with 'im, and 'e has 'ooked after me." Meg finally answered. "If ya don't mind, I'll just go and get a drink."

Meg rose from her seat and walked over to the counter. She could hear Amy talking.

"She is so weird! She tried to kill me just because I said her pirate didn't do a good job raising her. Her temper is so, so bad, when she comes back I'll show you!"

Meg stiffened. "A glass of milk, please." She asked the girl behind the counter. A plan suddenly leaped into her mind. The trouble was would it work?

Meg took her glass and sat back down again, crossing her ankles and sitting daintily.

"So Meg," Amy started, leaning forward and smiling a fake smile, "You are like a real pirate. You know it is illegal to steal, right?"

Meg clenched her fingers around her glass. "Aye, I do. I 'ave never stolen anythin' though. That's not the right thing ta do. Wow Amy, you 'ave such a pretty ring."

"Oh." Amy faltered, looking down at her hand. "Th-thank you. But your pirate must have, right?"

"I really 'ouldn't say, he 'as never stolen anythin' in front o' me. He really settled down when he 'ad the 'ponsiblity o' me."

"Why do you have an accent then?"

" 'Cause me Papa does. I 'ave grown up around him, so I talk like 'e does."

Amy sat in stunned silence. Meg took this chance to lean over to the girl at the end of the table.

"What is your name, Miss?" she asked politely.

The girl looked startled. "I'm Rose."

"Rose, ya 'ave such beautiful 'air. I wish mine looked like tha', it's so blonde and wavy."

Rose gave her a smile. She was very proud of her hair. "Oh, thank you. Sometimes Helen braids it for me, that's her there."

Meg turned to Helen, the girl who had said how frightening it was to have a pirate 'kidnap' her. "You must 'ave fun, braiding tha' 'air."

Helen nodded vigorously. "It is good, I like to do it."

Amy just sat, opened mouthed. She was horrified. How could this girl change so quickly?

Meg started to chat to Ruth, the girl sitting next to her, about an island she had been to.

"… So pretty, with such clean beaches an' tall palm trees, you'll 'ave ta goes there sometime – "

"Meg, we have to go. Mother will be wondering where we are." Amy interrupted, standing up. Meg followed, saying goodbye to all the girls and walked over to the door with Amy behind her.

Meg was sure though, that she heard one of the girl's say, "Amy, she may have a peculiar way of talking, but she is a nice girl. I doubt she would try and kill you, of all things. Really Amy, you do make a mountain out of a molehill sometimes."

Desipte herself, Meg grinned. Sometimes it was all too easy.


	9. Kidnapped By The Pirates

G'day y'all,

Yeah, another chapter. I just wanted to thank you all so much for being nice on my reviews. I was reading one girls story (which is quite good, I recommend it) and I realised how good you have all been to me. One person was really horrible to this girl, saying she was a terrible writer and if they where her they would just stop writing. It was really bitchy, and I just wanted to say thanks for all being so nice. Thank you!

And another thing: Everybody, I was wrong. Savvy is NOT a term of endearment! Thanks to everyone who wrote to me explaining it!

Answers:

Nim Fea Edainme: Thanks for reviewing. What is hawt? You wrote Jack's hawt when he says that I don't get it.

DarkoBender: I think my answer to you came off the wrong way. I knew from the start you weren't being mean, you where just pointing out stuff. Thanks for both your reviews, I appreciate them. The ones who point out mistakes do come in handy, so I'm sorry if I sounded all sulky, I didn't mean it! About Meg shrugging it off easily: when she found out it was really more from Jack's point of view. When she ran away, I wrote that she was thinking oh my god, jack's not my Father (something like that) but then it went back to Lizzie and Sparrow. I should have made Meg seem more upset though, you where right.

Ogreatrandom: I finally got your pen name! O great random! I got it! Hee hee hee…

Thanks; I'm glad you thought it was funny. My friend was telling me how she did it to her older sister, and she said I could use it in my story!

MeraSparrow: LOL, I think it would be better if you were more like Meg then Amy!

Savvy!

Shalafi: Meg reminds me of… me! LOL, you feel the same way!

Thanks everybody,

SSM ;)

Meg and Amy walked back to the house in silence. Meg was quietly laughing to herself, and Amy was softly murmuring insults under her breath.

"I can not believe you just did that!" Amy huffed finally.

"I did what ya asked me ta!" Meg replied, eyes wide with mock innocence.

"You made me look like a drama queen!"

"I didn't 'ave ta do anythin' ta make ya look like that!"

"Oh, I don't care. When I get home, I will tell Mother all about your little scheme to kill me."

"I don't like ya, _Miss Over-reactor_."

"I actually had decided to hate you, Miss Pirate."

"Sparrow. Meg Sparrow."

"No, you still have the same father as I."

"Doesn't mean I have to take your name, now does it?"

"Yeah, but – "

"_STOP RIGHT THERE, LASSIES."_

The two girls froze and spun around.

In front of them stood about twenty pirates. And not the ones Meg and grown up with. She had never seen any of these people before. The girls took an involuntary step backwards.

"What's a pair of sweet 'ickle girlies doin' out at night?" One smirked. Meg glanced at him. He was obviously the captain, with his long hat and gold chains.

Amy turned to see the men had formed a circle around them. She began to whimper.

Meg had no idea what to do. Cursing the maid who had made her take off her sword and other weapons, she stood very still and silently, trying to figure out a plan.

Amy, on the other hand, was panicking. She was going to be kidnapped by pirates, she would never see her Mother again, and she would have to eat the dirt off the floor of the cabins to stay alive…

She suddenly had a flashback of her childhood. Her mother telling her something…

"Parley," Amy suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.

Meg turned to stare at her. "What?" She spat, amazed at the girl's stupidity.

The pirates gaped at her too. "Say again, lass?" The man who had addressed them before asked.

"I call upon the privilege of parley." Amy repeated, folding her arms and feeling quite happy with herself.

Meg sucked in her breath and took a discreet step backwards, meeting two burly pirates who grabbed her upper arms.

"According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew," Amy rambled on, trying to remember what her mother had told her, "You have to take me to your captain."

Meg turned to the pirates who where holding her. "I really don't know who she is, 'onestly." Meg muttered.

The man who had talked to her before lent forward and grinned. "Well, aright then lass. I'm the captain. What would you like ta tell me?"

Amy fell silent. The captain smiled again and turned to Meg. "Has your friend got a name, Miss?" He asked her.

Meg glared up at him. "Amy Turner."

The captain squinted at her. "Your walk looks familiar, have I seen you before?"

"Me walk?" She asked, baffled.

"Yes, I'm sure I've seen it. What's your name?"

"Meg Sparrow."

All of the pirates stopped moving at once. They all stared at her in horrified delight.

"Sparrow?" The captain asked, almost breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"Daughter of whom?"

Meg stared up at him, not sure whether to answer. The captain, however, didn't give her a choice. He pulled his gun from his pocket and pointed it at her head. "Tell me ya father's name, girl, or ya brains'll paint this road."

Meg didn't doubt this. "Jack. Jack Sparrow."

The captain smirked and replaced his gun. "Well then, you both will come with me." He said softly, walking away. One of the men grabbed Meg by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She knew from experience that the best thing she could do now was to stay dead still.

Amy, alternatively, didn't know this. As one of the pirates lifted her up, she started to kick and scream.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THIS IS NOT DIGNIFIED, PUT ME DOWN!"

The pirate who was carrying her thought this was most amusing. "Ohh," He sneered, "What's the bad little girl going to do with me? Oh no, what ever will I do, an eight-year-old is threatening me!"

"I AM TEN, THANK YOU!"

Meg closed her eyes. Being kidnapped with Amy was not going to be that easy.

They reached the dock. Meg franticly searched for the Black Pearl, but it was nowhere to be seen. Instead was a filthy boat in it's place. The sails where obviously once white, but now had so much grit on them that they where a funny shade of grey. The wood was mouldy, and Meg was afraid that was all of the pirates walked over to the deck that it would all collapse.

"Take 'em into cabin twelve." The captain growled at the two pirates who where carrying them.

Meg finally lost it. Shouting over Amy's screams, she bellowed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?"

The captain shouted back, "You're father is a very bad man, Miss Sparrow! And he also has a lot of gold!"

"SO YOU'RE STEALING US FOR A RANSOM?"

"Oh, I think we could make a bit of use for you while you're here! See you tonight, ladies!"

The last vision of the top deck Meg saw was the captain, standing in amongst his crew laughing so hard it made her feel sick.

Though that might have just been a headache from Amy's screams.


	10. Getting The Wrong Impression

Hey everyone,

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them! I'm up to 34, that's so cool! Ok, answers:

DarkoBender: Hey, thanks mate! Review soon and I'll update!

MeraSparrow: LOL, sorry! And don't worry, I've been sending consent emails to one girl, trying to make her story go faster! I'm a very impatient person!

Shalafi: I have no idea about how many chapters, maybe 20? I really don't know though. Listen, I'm only 14 (fine, _almost_ 14) and I would never do anything like that. You'll have to keep reading to find out what will happen, but I can assure you that it's nothing too vile. I don't think like that. I had also written this chapter before you had reviewed me, so don't think I changed the story just for you. I wasn't going to do what you're thinking of in the first place!

Ogreatrandom: Thank you! Don't worry; I'm the slowest typer of all time! Thanks for reviewing so quickly.

Thanks everybody, keep reviewing!

Love,

SSM ;)

oOo

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Amy hyperventilated, wringing her hands and pacing around the little cabin.

Meg sat on the bed in thoughtful silence. Clearly the captain was no fool. There was no way out of the cabin excepting the door, which was firmly locked. For once in her life, Meg was terrified of pirates. Jack had always been there to rescue her…

The Captain walked onto the harbour and gave an envelope to a young boy who was walking along the dock.

"You there!" He yelled. The boy turned.

"Go give this ta Jack Sparrow. I don't know where he is, bu' you find 'im. I'll give ya three shillings."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Ok. But I want the money now."

"Deal." The captain handed over the money, and the boy took off towards the Swann residence. He had watched the pirate walk up the road to the house a few hours ago.

The boy hammered on the door, and a maid promptly answered it.

"Mat I 'elp you, lad?" she asked softly.

"Can ya give this ta Mr Sparrow?" The little boy asked. The maid nodded, took the envelope and went into the dining room.

"Where are they?" Elizabeth sighed, going to the window the twenty fourth time in the last half-hour.

"Excuse me, may I interrupt?" The maid said, waiting uncertainly at the door.

"Yes Isabelle, what do you want?" Elizabeth asked testily.

"A letter has come for Mr Sparrow." She said, walking over and giving the letter to Jack.

Jack's brow furrowed gently as he took it. He read the short note once. Then again. Then again.

"What?" Elizabeth finally asked, jiggling her hip slightly.

Jack stood up. "C'mon love. The girls are in trouble."

---

Meg wished she had a clock. She had no idea how long it had been since the pirates had thrown them in the cabin. All she knew was soon after the men had left, the boat had begun to move. They had left Port Royal.

Amy had finally stopped pacing. She lay on the bed next to Meg, every so often groaning slowly.

The door suddenly swung open and in walked the captain. Meg instinctively pulled up her legs and pushed them against her chest. Like a shield.

"C'mon, let's go." He growled, walking over and pulling them both up by their collars.

"How DARE you touch me like that!" Amy cried, withering and twisting, trying to get out of his grip.

Meg walked along side him listlessly, trying to remain calm. Her father had told her that the only way you could get yourself out of sticky situations was to stay calm and think.

The captain pulled them into a room that was obviously his. The bed was dirty, but it was BIG. Cartons of gold sat in the corner, and a rug was across the floor.

Amy began hyperventilating again. "Please, please don't do this! " She begged, clawing his hand with her nails. "I don't want to, please! Have mercy!"

The captain ignored her. Despite herself, Meg began to panic. There seemed to be no where to go.

He dumped them onto his bed. "I want you to mend these." He snarled at them, emptying a bucket of ripped clothes. "Here." He handed them two needles and a reel of cotton.

Meg couldn't help herself. "That's it?" She asked, mystified.

Amy stared at the clothes, thinking what would have been worse.

The captain glared at Meg. "That's hours work, that!" He barked.

"Yeah, but I thought…"

"Love, if I wanted that I would have gone to Tortuga. Now we really need these mended, so get to work."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Meg picked up a pair of decrepit pants and began to neatly and swiftly sew them back together again. Anna Maria had taught her to fix her own clothes when she was four, so this was easy.

Amy, however, stared at the needle like it was a foreign food.

"Oh for gawds sake, ya can't 'ell me that ya can't mend clothes." Meg snapped angrily.

"The maids always mended my clothes." Amy said, mystified.

- - -

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack gritted his teeth and gripped her wrist tighter. "Hire a boat."

"Hire a boat?"

"We 'ave ta rescue them, 'Lizabeth!"

"What about the Black Pearl?"

"They're long gone. We 'ave ta get a new one. You stay here, I'll go get it."

"I'm coming with you!"

Jack sighed. He had forgotten how stubborn Elizabeth could be. "Fine." He snapped. "Just… lay low, alright?"

"Fine." She snapped back coolly.

Jack strode up to the front desk, where a man was sleeping. Elizabeth followed. "Excuse –" She began, but Jack cupped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed. He pulled her along silently, and crept over to the biggest boat there.

"You said we where _hiring_ a boat!" She breathed, as he pulled out a sword and sliced the rope holding the boat onto the Port.

"More like borrowing love." He answered, smirking at her.

"But – "

" 'Lizabeth, just shut up! Come on, get on."

Elizabeth hesitated for a second, and then climbed up behind Jack onto the boat.


	11. Don't Want Any More Pumpkin

Afternoon,

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while, having a puppy is like having a kid (except puppies are cuter) Anyway, thanks to all of my reviews, I love them!

Answers:

Grateful For Greg: Thanks! … Hey, why did you change your pen name? You had me confused!

MeraSparrow: Hey thanks! Yeah don't worry, I have heaps of panic attacks (my friends call them spazzos) as well, I can relate!

Ogreatrandom: Cheers mate, much appreciated! And thanks for reading that other story; I can't tell you how much it means to me! Thank you.

Little Karma: To be honest, I have no idea where it's going. Thanks for reviewing!

Spikes-Black-Goddess: LOL gotta love the cool reviewer people! Have you posted your POTC fan fic yet? I looked for it, but couldn't find it.

Thanks everybody, keep reviewing!

Love from the boiling hot chick Down Under,

SSM ;)

oOo

Meg sighed. "Done." She said to no one in particular, putting the needle down on the bed and the newly mended shirt back in the basket.

Amy snored in reply. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion after doing two pieces of clothing.

The door rattled and the captain walked in. "You finished?" He barked.

Amy sat bolt upright. ""Don't want any more pumpkin!" She screamed stupidly.

Both Meg and the captain ignored her. "Aye." Meg answered, handing the basket to the captain roughly.

"Good lass." He growled, taking the basket and walking out of the room. "Come on then."

Meg and Amy pulled themselves to their feet and walked after them. Meg swaggered a bit, pins and needles shot up both legs. She gripped the slimy rail up to the staircase for support and pulled herself up.

"Who are you, anyway?" Meg asked. Maybe her father had mentioned him…

"Captain James Bear."

Meg stopped dead in her tracks. It was then she realised she wouldn't be going home.

"Ok Jack. I want to know where my daughters are." Elizabeth demanded, hands on hips.'

"Captain, love. And I thought I told you ta look after the sails."

Elizabeth fiddled with some ropes. Jack was silent for a few minutes, and Elizabeth was sure he wasn't going to answer. But as he stared out to sea, be begun to talk to her.

"I 'onestly don't know where they are, lass. The note… all it said was tha' someone 'ad the girls. 'E asked for… something I 'ave… but it's on the Black Pearl. 'E's defiantly a pirate, 'cause 'e know about all of the gold I 'ave. All I can think about doin' is ta go and try to find them."

This speech was followed by an angry silence on Elizabeth's part.

"You're saying you have no idea who has my daughters', and you are just planning on sailing around for a while to find them?" She asked, trying to keep her voice under control. She was sure she was about to cry.

"Well, that's part of the plan – "

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed. She dropped the ropes she was holding and stormed up to Jack. She clung onto the wheel, making the boat shift dramatically to the left.

"WATCH IT!" Jack roared, yanking it back the other way.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Jack jumped and stared at Elizabeth. "What?"

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE PLAN IS!" She screamed, well beyond reasoning with.

Jack tried anyway, "I didn't tell you – "

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOURSELF! THIS IS WHAT WE WILL DO: WE WILL GO AND FIND THE BLACK PEARL. THEN WE WILL GET WHATEVER THIS PIRATE WANTS, GO GIVE IT TO HIMA ND GET MY DAUGHTERS BACK! I DON'T THINK YOU REALISE HOW IMPORTANT THEY ARE TO ME! WE WILL GET THEM BACK, NOT HARMED, AND WE WILL ALL GO BACK TO MY HOUSE AND HAVE A NICE LIFE! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, CAPTAIN SPARROW_?"

Jack's eyes widened. Elizabeth's hair was now hanging in her face, and her face was red with all of the yelling. He recalled a time like this, long ago. They where on an island, and Elizabeth was trying to convince him that they could save Will…

"And 'ow do you expect we go about that, love? We 'ave no idea who 'as the girls. You think we'll give out posters?" He said mockingly.

Elizabeth took a step back and jiggled her hip uncomfortably. "Oh."

"And for your information, Ms Turner, I 'appen ta love Meg as much as ya love the other one. So don't you dare say I don't care. 'Cause I do. I'll cut out my 'eart and eat it before I'd let anythin' 'appen ta Meg."

Jack gazed out towards the ocean again, trying to forget about the burning feeling in the back of his throat.

Elizabeth stood beside him, feeling guilty. She didn't doubt he would cut out his heart for Meg. She semi-consciously hugged herself insecurely.

"I'm sorry Jack." She finally whispered, staring at the floor of the boat and wishing it would swallow her.

Jack gave her a sideways glance and put his arm around her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "It's alright, love. I know it's hard." He muttered, hastily letting her go.

"This is so sick." Meg muttered to herself. Not that anyone could hear it above Amy's terrified screams.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" Captain Bear yelled up to them, grinning wickedly.

Meg squirmed, but the rope attaching her to the pole just burnt her skin. She cast a glance over to Amy. She didn't seem to care about the red welts appearing rapidly across her arms in a pathetic way to get free.

He had tied them to the tallest mast on the boat. He had climbed up, first with Amy and then with Meg, just above where the sails stopped. This had apparently been done before. Captain Bear had blunt nails hammered into the wood dor support for his feet, and there were stains of blood on it as well.

Meg peered down dizzily. The pole was almost twenty feet above the boats floor, twenty-five to the water.

Amy screamed beyond reason. Here she was, not only tied to a pole, but also giving the pirates a clear view up her dress. Perfect.

Amy screamed constantly for half an hour, and then realised that no one was coming to save her. She turned to Meg.

"Pirate girl. Will they get us down in the morning? Will they feed us?"

Meg considered this, and then reminded herself that she was Jack Sparrow's (kind of) daughter, and he was Captain James Bear.

"Amy, we're as good as dead."


	12. Escaping With A Gold Cross

HEY EVERYONE! (Sorry, I'm really hyped up for Christmas)

Answers:

Grateful For Greg (aka Shalafi): Thanks! Yeah, you should write one, they're so, so much fun! And thanks for clearing up the name business, I was confused!

MeraSparrow: Cheers mate! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

Dancin: Cool, you don't have to.

Ogreatrandom: No not looking good at all, my brother thinks that everyone should die (no, I'm not taking his advice!) And thank you so much, glad you like it!

Piret-inxs: Hey, thanks! I'm not being rude, just curious, but how come you named yourself Piret-inxs? Just wondering!

Spikes-Black-Goddess: I love Fear Factor! And now I'm not sure about the puppies and kids thing, my dog has just ripped open one of my Christmas presents that where under the tree! Needless to say, she's in a bit of trouble now! I had a lot of trouble posting the first few chapters of this story too, and I left them for a few days and then tried. It worked fine then.

Taurusbaby0509: Thank you! Yeah, my friend (oh all right, I helped) did this to his older sister's friends one time when she had been saying what a brat and a pain he was. I though it was pretty clever!

To everyone out there who's reading this: I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas. (Ooh, aren't I being a rebel. I'm saying MERRY CHISTMAS like we should instead of Seasons Greetings. Oh no!)

And to every one of different religions: have a good holiday!

Love you all,

SSM ;)

PS: Does anyone know what a flame is? Not as in the burning kind, but some people on their summaries write no flames please. What is that?

PPS: Another thing: My computer says I have had 2246 hits. What are they?

Thanks!

oOo

Meg hung limply, trying to drown out Amy's hyperventilating cries.

"I don't think I can feel my feet. I really don't. This rope is cutting off my circulation… it's really only a matter of time, Meg, before our bodies are so deprived of blood that we stop breathing and we rot here forever – "

"Amy, we're goin' ta die anyway so why don't ya stop talkin'? Save ya energy, you'll need tha' extra air ta breath in when ya rottin' body falls into the ocean."

Amy stopped talking. For two seconds. "If we fall into the ocean, do you think we will drown or be eaten by sharks? I think I'd rather drown, that's so more romantic – "

Meg sucked in her breath and let it out slowly. "Amy, I don't think this is the time ta be worryin' about romance. Savvy?"

Amy continued as if she hadn't heard. "And then maybe a boat of nice people will come and rescue us…"

Meg ignored Amy and looked at the ropes carefully, like she had done for the last five hours. Her hands where bounded together, like Amy's. They where behind her back. Her feet rested on a nail, and they where constrained together with rope. Her and Amy where shoulder to shoulder, rope tying them.

Meg sighed and turned to look at her sister. She stared at her. Amy noticed and cut herself off.

"What?"

Meg didn't answer. She only continued to look at Amy's neck. "What's that?" She asked, cocking her head and looking at the gold necklace cross Amy wore.

Amy smiled. "Oh, that's the necklace mother gave me. It was so expensive, it cost – "

"Can I see it?" Meg interrupted, leaning as far forward as the rope permitted her. Amy did the same. Meg looked at it for a few seconds. It wasn't like anything she had seen. The end was so sharp, it could cut through skin …

"Or rope." Meg breathed.

"Beg pardon?"

Before Amy had figured out what she had done, Meg pushed herself forward and grasped the chain in her teeth. Amy screamed and pulled back, breaking the chain and leaving Meg with the cross.

"You idiot, what where you thinking?" She screamed. "Do you know how much that is worth?"

Meg didn't pay any attention. With the cross in her mouth, she tilted her head around and dropped the cross into her hands. She twisted one around and began to scratch at the rope with it.

Amy watched, dumbfounded as in less then five minutes the rope came free and fell into the deep ocean. Meg leant forward and started on her feet.

"Hey… you'll help me too, right?" Amy said uncertainly. "It's my cross, after all."

Meg began on the ropes that encircled her chest. They broke fee of her and Amy.

She quickly cut Amy's ropes off her hands and feet too, and they both silently climbed down the mast. Everyone was asleep. They walked past the kitchen, the stairway to the cabins, the captain's office.

BANG!

Meg spun around to see Amy in a heap on the floor with a broom. "I tripped!" She whispered.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" Captain Bear's voice rang out into the silent ocean.

Meg grabbed Amy's arm and haled her up.  
"Over here!" Amy hissed, ducking behind a barrel. Meg followed. They watched as a clearly drunken Captain walked out of his office and looked around. He slowly looked up at the mast where they where minutes before.

He let out a drunken roar. "EVERYBODY UP HERE NOW! THE BITCHES ESCAPED!"

He began to stagger around the deck, looking for them. " 'Ome out, little lasses." He slurred. Amy huddled closer to Meg, breathing softly. "I promise we'll be nice. 'Ome out… we won't put ya up there again. I know you're here, daughter of Jack Sparrow."

Members of the crew started to come up on deck and helped look for them. They began to get very close to the barrel.

"Over 'ere." Meg murmured, slinking around the barrels and creates. They stopped at the one closest to the plank. They lent as close as they could to each other, watching as the pirates rummaged around frantically.

"There not here!" One yelled.

"Of course they are! Where else could they go?"

"What if they managed to get down into the bottom to the boat?"

"That's impossible!"

"You said it was impossible for them to get down from the mast."

The captain swore loudly. "Alright! Percy, Jacob, Maurice and Bird, stay up here and keep looking. The rest of ya, come down with me ta the bottom."

The crew dashed off, leaving only four.

"This is impossible, we can't go anywhere!" Amy whispered to Meg. "We can't just keep hiding, they'll find us eventually!"

Meg didn't say anything. She looked around, and her eyes rested on the plank. "Aye, but wha' if we weren't on the boat?"

Amy followed her sister's gaze and drew in her breath. "We'll drown! There's no land for miles – "

Meg pointed over to a little island, not too far away.

Amy shifted uncomfortably. "I can't swim that well!"

"I really don't want ta be tied ta a mast again!"

Amy stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, hesitantly, she nodded. "Let's do it."

oOo

Percy, Bird, Maurice and Jacob turned and ran to the edge of the boat as they all heard two splashes. Nothing happened.

"Wha' was tha'?" Bird asked. The rest shrugged, and continued with their search.

Not bothering to look all around the boat.

**A/N: Hope you like it, any suggestions send them to me! Have a Merry Christmas!**


	13. The Same Godforsaken Spit Of Land

Hey Everybody!

Hope you had a cool crissy, it was SO hot here. My cousins and I had a water-gun fight and we made a water slide. I was soaked by the end of the day!

Anyway, answers:

MeraSparrow: Savvy! Wow, you're a mind reader! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

Ogreatrandom: Yeah, thank you. Hope you got some good stuff for Christmas! And thanks for the info on flams/hits.

Nim Fea Edainme: Thanks for reviewing, but I gotta ask: What the hell is a chibi? Just wondering!

Tarusbaby0509: You should see what me and my brother do!

Meofcourse: I'm so happy

That you reviewed

Just so you know

I can conclude

That you are

So wonderful and cool

I love your poem, so

(and though I wish I was in the pool)

I wrote one too

Coz I was grateful for yours

And that's the end (whew!)

Yeah, not as good as yours, but I tried!

Thecoconutkiwi: Are you from New Zealand? Anyway, thanks for your review. I should be making them longer, I know, but I never get enough time to do a really long chapter in one sitting. I'll try for this one though. I normally write until my puppy wakes up and I take her for a walk. She can sleep from ½ an hour to 3.

Kuyaga: Thank you for your review. I know, he probably wouldn't. But he is worried, and he is twelve years older, so… I think he did reveal too much to Elizabeth though.

Thanks for the flame bit, that clears it up!

Spikes-Black-Goddess: Hey, thanks! I haven't had a chance to read yours yet, but I will! What's a prequel?

The empty heart: Hee hee, keep living!

So thanks everyone. Hope you like the next bit!

Love,

SSM ;)

oOo

Meg and Amy lay on the sand, puffing. Their dresses cast off, they sat in their undergarments. (**a/n: like the thing Elizabeth was wearing when she was on the island)** Meg sat up and looked out to sea. The boat they had been trapped on was slowly sailing away, oblivious to the two girls.

Meg sighed and pulled herself off the ground. She began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going, pirate girl?" Amy called after her.

"Look around."

Meg looked closely at the surroundings. Their where lots and lots of palm trees. The water lapped mockingly at her feet. She kicked up a handful of wet sand, letting it shower back down on herself.

"Shit!" Meg stopped and sat down in the shallows. Her foot had blood trickiling down it. She searched for the cause. Maybe a rugged shell…

Meg ran her hands gently over the sand, and picked up a piece of glass. She stared at it. It looked quite weird. It was almost like…

"A bottle neck!" She murmured, holding it in between her thumb and forefinger. She smelt the mouthpiece. It was a very faint odour of rum.

Slowly, Meg looked up. She looked, really looked, at the island. She wondered why she hadn't seen it to begin with. Meg pulled herself up and ran over to a massive pile of rubble.

She climbed on the pile gingerly. Their where crates and barrels mostly, and some trees. It was all covered in soot. There had obviously been a fire. Meg brushed off some of the soot from one of the crates. There where some words on it.

"The…" Meg squinted, trying to make out the words. "Rum… runners. The rumrunners… supply… of… rum."

She pulled open one of the crates. Most of it was burnt, but there where still bottles. Someone had set this pile of things alight…

"AMY!" Meg screamed, running as fast as she could back to the little spot that her sister was lying. "Amy, ya'll never guess wha' I found."

"Food, I hope." Amy said, sitting up.

"No, better. We migh' be able ta get off of this island. Someone else was on it before, they had a fire goin', and their not 'ere now."

Amy raised her eyebrows at Meg. "Hasn't your Captain Sparrow ever told you?"

Meg shook her head, bewildered.

Amy folded her arms, feeling delighted for the opportunity to tell Meg something she didn't know. "About twelve years ago, my Mother and Mr Sparrow where trapped on this island. Another pirate made them walk the plank. Anyway, this island was a cache used by the rumrunners. There where many barrels and crates of rum left over, the rumrunners went out of business you see. Anyway, Sparrow got quite drunk on the rum. While he was sleeping, my Mother took all of the food and rum and made a massive bonfire. Not an hour later, a ship came and rescued them. All thanks to Mama."

Meg's brow creased, deep in concentration. "Twelve years?" She asked softly.

Before Amy could answer, Meg shook herself softly. "Well, lets get the fire going then."

oOo

**Three Hours Later:**

The girls sat in silence, watching their fire flicker into the night. The sand was warm under their feet, and they had managed to catch one fish they shared between themselves.

"I was really scared when you first came, you know." Amy murmured, so low that Meg wondered if she had just imagined it.

"Scared? 'Cause I beat you up?" Meg replied, taking the chance to lie in the sand.

"No, before that. I was scared … I-was-scared-that-you-would-take-Mother-away-from-me." Amy said, all in a rush so she couldn't take it back.

Meg closed her eyes. They had found three bottles of rum still in the underground trapdoor thing Amy had shown Meg, and had shared it between them. It made Meg rather sleepy. "Take ya Mother away from ya? Amy, she came lookin' for me."

"I know. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like she had to find something better. And she was so, _so_ happy when she did find you, I was so sure she would forget about me."

Meg pulled herself up and reached for Amy's shoulder. "It's ok…"

Amy wrenched herself away from Meg's hand. "It's not ok, you idiot. We are trapped on a tiny island, with only the palm-trees and fish to keep us company, and no hope of escaping. Don't you dare tell me _it will be ok_."

Meg lent back, and looked hard at Amy for a few seconds. "Wow." She muttered, squinting at her.

"What is it?"

"Ya do 'ave a stroke o' intelligence after all." Meg mused, standing up to put more wood onto the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought tha' ya was a little prissy lass with more curls then brains, bu' you where only jealous. Interestin'."

"It is not _interesting_." Amy spat, standing up as well and stalking over to Meg to help her with the wood. "What's interesting is how we will get off this island."

Meg snorted, but didn't answer. Amy sat down again in a huff. "This is all of your fault anyway."

"_My_ fault? How can it be my fault?" Meg asked, bemused.

"They only kidnapped us when they found out you where in contact with Mr Sparrow." Amy said, with an air of explaining two plus two equals four to a very emotional toddler. "If you had of kept your mouth shut, they might have let us go!"

Meg widened her eyes. "Wha' about you? _PARLEY?_ An' let me quote ya: Accordin' ta the 'ode of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan an' Bartholomew ya 'ave ta takes me to ya captain. The CAPTAIN was right there. Ooh, weren't you so, so clever? NO!"

"Hey, at least I didn't…" Amy's voice trailed off, trying to think of something stupid Meg had done.

"See? You can't think of anythin' – "

"Say, lets jump off the boat, they won't get us then!"

"Well, they won't, will they?"

"You are unbelievable!"

"At least I'm not a freak who thinks jus' cause 'er Mother is lookin' for her other daughter, she will forget about me."

"Hey, you don't know what it's like!"

"How would ya feel if who ya though' was ya father wasn't even related to ya?"

"He's a pirate!"

"SO AM I!"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU ARE RELATED TO ME, SO YOU CAN'T BE!"

"I can be whatever I damn-well wanna be."

"Oh, whatever."

"_Oh, wha'ever."_

"Shut up!"

"_Shu' up!"_

They ignored each other for the rest of the night, and both fell asleep in front of the fire.


	14. Jack And Elizabeth: The Search

Hey,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Answers:

MeraSparrow: Thank you! And thanks for the info, I seriously had no idea. Why not just write the prequel first…? Oh well, I'm sure J. R. R. Tolkin had his (his? I know nothing about Lord Of The Rings!) Reasons!

Ogreatrandom: Ah, LOST! Only seen one episode, very good though!

6Meofcourse: Thank you! And you're so lucky to get a black lab! I have a border collie, she's so cool!

Thanks for your review,

And your poem's cool too

I can't wait for your next one

It will soon be due

I'll still write

If this is read

My mate's says this poem's crap

(Shut up Fred!)

LOL, your turn!

Pirate Inxs: Yeah, I do it to annoy my brother!

Grateful for Greg: Yeah, me too! Ah well, better her then you or me.

The empty heart: …review… lol, thanks for the last!

TheCoconutKiwi: Yeah, thank you! And at the risk of sounding snobbish, I thought that was quite good too. (Sorry, I don't mean to be a snob) It's what one of my friends would say, I kinda based Meg off of her.

Hey, even though constructive criticism is good, I do like the kind of reviews you give me the best! LOL, I'm only a kid and I love it when people like my stories. I've never been to New Zealand, but I would like to go! And yeah, I did think of it because of your name. That was funny, the last bit. I'm very proud! How come you are called theCoconutKiwi then?

I have a question:

What's a Mary Sue? Thanks!

Ok, bye everyone!

Love,

SSM ;)

oOo

Jack looked out to the horizon, fingering the wheel of the boat. Elizabeth sat on one of the benches, her eyes shut but not actually sleeping. Jack squinted out at the ocean. There was another boat sailing in the same direction as they where. Jack's eyes widened as he saw what boat it was. He swore so badly Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she fell off her bench. "Mr Sparrow!" She exclaimed, picking herself up.

"Shut up, love!" He growled, leaving the wheel and leaning over the side of the boat to get a better look.

"What is it?"

Jack ignored her; he just continued to look at the boat. "Of course…" He muttered, "James Bear."

"Jack, what's happening?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Hurry up, 'Lizabeth. Go and drop the anchor, then I want you to hide on this boat. My – your… the girls are on that boat."

Elizabeth gasped and began to hurry around. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jack started to take off his boots. He removed his jacket, but left his sword and gun. He pulled himself up onto the side and jumped off, landing in the water with a little splash. He resurfaced just in time to watch Elizabeth come after him.

"What did I say, lass?" He snarled as she pulled herself up and gasped for breath. "They're my daughters!"

He sighed. "Come on then!" They both swam to the other boat as quietly as possible.

"Follow me." Jack muttered in undertone to Elizabeth. She nodded, and followed him up the side of the boat. He stopped suddenly, making her bump up onto the underside of his boot. They both stayed there for a few minutes, clinging onto the rope ladder. Finally they heard a voice.

"Any idea about where they went, Cap'n?"

"There's no explanation for it, Bird. The ropes mustn't 'ave been strong enough." Just hearing James Bear's voice sent a shiver down Jack's spine. He hoped Elizabeth didn't see.

James contained. "They must 'ave fallen into the sea. They aren't on the boat, we 'ave searched a million times. They're dead, Bird."

Elizabeth let out a rattled gasp. The voices from the deck stopped.

"Did you hear that, Captain?"

"Aye, I did."

Jack swore under his breath. He flattened himself up against the ship, and Elizabeth followed.

Two head's peered over the side of the boat, but couldn't see anything. A windowsill hid Jack and Elizabeth's heads from sight.

"Wind, Cap'n?"

"Must 'ave been. Anyway, our bargaining chips have just fallen into the sea. We better go think of a new plan."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

"Wait a second, Bird…"

"What is it?"

"That ship over there…"

"It's a Navy one, isn't it?"

"Shoot it down. Get the cannons. No navy boat can be near mine."

Jack swore again. He and Elizabeth held onto the boat as it shook. Jack watched in horror as his ship sunk a bit. And another bit. Soon there was only the mast.

"Perfect." He growled. James' ship began to sail away, with Jack and Elizabeth still holding onto it tightly.

Elizabeth pulled herself up so she was next to Jack. "They're not… dead. They're not, right… Jack?"

Jack bit his lip. Hard. Blood tricked out of it, warm on his tongue.

"Jack?"

"I… I…" Jack couldn't say it. He didn't need to. Elizabeth's face crumpled and she put her head on his shoulder, and cried silently. Jack wished he could too, but strongly his eyes where dry. He felt numb, and not just because of the seawater.

He whispered out into the wind. "_Meg… I'm sorry._"

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll write some more soon. Hope you liked it!**


	15. Fire,Teamwork And Commodore Norrington

**Hey everyone!**

**I updated two stories in the one day! –Starts cheering wildly - Go me, go me, GO ME!**

**Sorry, I'm feeling really hyper. Anyway, answers:**

**Pirate Inxs: Yeah, I felt pretty bad for them too! And yes, I've got a little brother –sigh-. OMG, six? How do you survive? Are you in the middle? Yeah, I've only got Lucus. I couldn't live in a family of seven.**

**ThecoconutKiwi: It's because I'm on the computer, there's a fan in here and it's the middle of summer where I live. Hey, cool! When's your birthday? Please, I call myself stealingseamonkeys. That is about as spastic and hyper as you can get! Ah, you're smart! Will is in fact Amy's father; he died two years after she was born. I love that daydream… u rock!**

**Ogreatrandom: I loved enigmagirl2727's profile. The ting with mbus55 (I think that was it) is awesome! And thanks for your definition. I looked around for info myself, and found the most hilarious story on a c2. It's called The Curse Of The Mary Sues, and is by snufflesgal. Read it, it's so so so funny!**

**Overhim: Thank you!**

**MeraSparrow: Thanks! And yes, I agree. Ship would be a better term, savvy!**

**Grateful For Greg: You poor thing! I was banned too, but only for a day. Just wait for a good opportunity. If all else fails, go to a friend's house and demand they let you use their Internet! Please don't be gone forever, I like your reviews!**

**meofcourse: I'll have to write you a poem later, I'm being hurried up to take my dog for a walk! Have a raincheck! LOL, I'm in Australia darl. We don't go back until the start of February! That's when our new school year starts! This is our summer vacation!**

**I feel bad for you though. Hold your head high!**

**Question:**

**Hee hee, another question. The word eunuch… not a sware word right? It's like lesbian or gay: If used inappropriately, it can be offensive, but not always. Correct?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Bye!**

**SSM ;)**

oOo

Amy sulked, staring into the flames while Meg looked out to the ocean. A sign, just one sign…

Meg's eyes widened, not really seeing the rising sun. Maybe… it was a long shot, but what did they have to lose?

"Amy!" Meg cried, running back to the fire.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"Ya mother, wha' did ya say she did? To get rescued?"

"She built a fire. Her Father came and rescued her."

"Why don't we do that?"

Amy looked up, startled. "Do what? Build a fire? Who's looking for us?"

"Papa is! An' I'm sure your – my… _Elizabeth Swann_ would be too!"

"It's a really long shot, Pirate girl. I mean, this would be the last place they would look, don't you think?"

"Wha' else do ya think we could do?"

Amy stared at Meg for a few seconds. Then she grinned. "Let's do it."

The two girls took off, collecting all of the half-burnt crates and barrels. Well, Meg did. Amy picked up twigs and small shafts of wood. They helped though. Once a small assortment of wood had been collected, Amy started to rub two sticks together. Soon, small sparks began to shoot off of it and after a few minutes there was a small fire going.

"I did it!" She screeched, forgetting proper class and socially acceptable manners for a few seconds and rushing up to Meg to give her a hug.

Meg laughed. "Good job!"

The girls continued to pick up more barrels and crates. In two hours of hard work, they had a bonfire raging.

Not having anything left to do, they both sat and watched the horizon, looking for signs of a passing ship.

"You know, if we had of thought of this yesterday, we could have been home by now." Amy said, not bothering to take her eyes off the ocean.

They sat in silence of a few seconds. "Aye, but let's pretend that's not true."

"Ok."

Meg pulled herself to her feet, waded out into the water and waited for a few minutes, then dived suddenly and pulled up a fish.

"Impressive." Amy called out from the sand. Meg brought it back and pulled it open. She started to eat it, raw.

"Ya want some?" She asked, her mouth wide open and revealing a half-chewed up fish head.

Amy screwed up her nose. "I think I'll wait until we get rescued."

They both started to laugh.

oOo

Elizabeth clenched Jack's shoulder so hard he was sure that it would loose circulation. He didn't really care though.

They both where still hanging from the side of the ship. They had been there for the last four hours.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered.

"What?"  
"Isn't that…"

Jack followed her gaze. His eyes widened.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd be happy to see Commodore Norrington."

They both let go of the ship, and started to quickly paddle towards the other ship. Elizabeth preyed that James Bear wouldn't see it. Or them.

oOo

"Meg! Meg, wake up!" Amy shook her sister fiercely.

Meg rolled over in the sand, her hair strewn out behind her. She didn't wake up.

"Oh my Lord!" Amy cried under her breath. "WAKE UP, PIRATE GIRL!"

Meg sat up quickly, jerked out of her snooze. "Wha'?"

"Look! A ship! Meg, we're being rescued! Look!"

Meg looked. A ship was sailing towards them. A ship with black sails. A ship that looked awfully familiar to Meg…

Meg's face broke into a huge grin. "_The Black Pearl."_


	16. The Black Pearl And The Dauntless

**Hey Everybody!**

**So, how are you all? How's school? I'm not going back until February –smiles smugly- coz this is my summer vacation. Anywho, you all have fun sitting in your classrooms!**

**Sorry, don't mean to be mean. My 15 year-old cousin is up, who is very sarcastic and unrelenting, and I _think_ some of is worn off onto me. So sorry!**

**Answers:**

**MeraSparrow: Ah yes, I get it now. Thank you, and yes, they are both a bit dumb!**

**TheCoconutKiwi: Thanks! And yes, I do suspect the world is ending (a suspicious piece of blue which I think was a part of the sky fell on my head today –shifts eyes uneasily around the room -) but she's not all stupid! Cough cough.**

**Yes, everyone's going around in circles! But Jack and Liz still believe that the girls are dead, remember. Hee hee, I'm older! Oh yeah, go me! I'm the 3rd of March! LOL, sorry, I get excited when I turn out to be older then some people!**

**Pirate Inxs: Thanks luv! When I was in… 3rd grade, I think, my friend had five younger brothers and sisters. She was the oldest, and had to help her mum with the ironing, dishes and other housework, and she was only eight or nine then! I shudder to think what she (or you!) has to do now! Yeah, it is close! How old is he? My brother's 7.**

**Grateful for Greg: good idea, she'll have no idea you're doing it at school! How long aren't you aloud on for at home?**

**Spikes-Black-Goddess: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I get what you mean. He can be a stick in the mud, but he does come in handy! Yes, I've had that explained to me numerous times by people on this website! –nod nod in agreement – **

**Ok, I better get on with it. Oh yeah, try this story: Wow! Pirates in 2005! I didn't think I'd like it, but it's good. Have a read!**

**Thanks everybody who's bothered to read this! **

**SSM ;)**

oOo

Anna Maria hugged Meg so tightly she could hardly breathe. Meg couldn't care less though.

"You could have died, child!" She yelled, as Meg buried her head into Anna's shoulder. She nodded. She knew.

Amy hung back as the crew fussed over Meg like a long lost child. She was, Amy realised. This was Meg's family.

"An' who would this be?" Mr Gibbs asked gruffly, pointing a stubby finger at Amy.

Meg turned and smiled. "This," She said, walking over and slinging her arm around Amy's shoulders, "Is my little sister."

The crew all looked at Amy in astonishment. "Ya look nothin' like each other!" Groves growled. Mr Cotton's parrot squawked in agreement.

"I actually always though' ya looked a lot like Jack, Meg." Anna said, smiling at her.

"Yeah well, we're related." Amy said, folding her arms. "Are you going to take us home?"

"This is home." Meg said, rushing off to hug the wheel of the ship. Hey, she'd missed her native soil!

And as Amy looked over at the water, and listened to Mr Gibbs' orders, she had to agree with her sister. She felt more comfortable here then any time of her life at the Swann household.

oOo

"So then we found out, by listening to the pirate captain, that my daughter's had… had…" Elizabeth had told Norrington her story, but couldn't quite say it.

"Died." Jack supplied quietly. It was the first word he had said since Norrington had picked them up.

Norrington looked as concerned as Norrington could pull off. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He said, taking her arm and leading her to a bench. She sat, and cried the tears that had been held in for so long.

Jack didn't join her. Instead, he walked slowly over to the side of the ship. _I've never been this sober before_. He thought glumly, staring out into the ocean, but for the first time in his life not really seeing it. A memory flashed into his mind:

_Jack held a two-month-old sleeping Meg in his lap, looking down at her. She rolled over sleepily, her little hands clinging onto his loose shirt. He brushed her brown locks off her forehead._

_She gurgled groggily, opening her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again. She curled her tiny legs up, so she fit perfectly in Jack's rough hands._

_Anna Maria hurried around the room, getting blankets and old pillows ready so Jack could put her to sleep in a bed. She stopped from what she was doing and looked over at the sleeping infant and Jack. She laughed softly._

"_Give me two seconds Jack, then we'll be righ' for 'er ta go ta sleep 'ere."_

_Jack nodded, not really listening. He watched, enraptured, as the baby woke up slowly and pulled herself up by his chest. She sat on her bum, grinning up at him._

"_Anna! Did you see that? She pulled 'erself up! Oh, aren't ya clever, lass!" He cried, rubbing his nose against hers._

_Anna cocked her head. "Oh, wha' a proud moment for a Father." She said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, I know – " Jack cut himself off and glared at her. "Shut up! Get out of 'rer, go on!"_

_She snorted, but rose to her feet and staggered out of the room. They had a lot of rum the night before._

_Jack carefully laid down Meg, who fell asleep again. He sighed, looking down at her._

"_I promise to never let anythin' 'appen to ya, love." He whispered._

"And I broke that promise." Jack whispered to himself, as his vision began to blur though the tears.

oOo

"Oh lord, I can see land!" Meg screamed, jumping up and down on the ship. Amy stood next to her, and began to imitate the jumping.

"You know what I'm doing when I get back?" She said, still jumping.

"What?"

"Having a l-o-n-g hot bath. Then I'm going to get into fresh, clean clothes. And then I'm ordering fresh pork for my dinner. What about you?"

Meg grinned. "I jus' wanna see Da again. An' tell him how we escaped."

"We make a pretty good team, you and I, don't we?"

The girls both smiled. "Aye, we do."

oOo

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, laying a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder. Jack jumped and brushed his eyes hastily.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Aye."

"Well, the thing is – "

"Elizabeth! Sparrow!" Norrington strode up to them. "We will be in Port Royal in approximately half an hour. Is there anything you require? We have food on board, as well as some drinks… do you want anything?"

"No thank you." Elizabeth said quickly, looking impatiently at Norrington.

Jack just shook his head, still watching Elizabeth. She seemed nervous.

"Well then, I was just wondering if you could come with me, Elizabeth. I have an old diary of your fathers here, but I just can't seem to make out his handwriting…"

Norrington kept talking, leading Elizabeth over to the Captain's headquarters. She looked over to Jack helplessly. He didn't notice, however. He continued to 'watch' the ocean.

oOo

**a/n: Well? Any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Please please please please PLEASE review! I love them so much! Thank you! Go on, click the button… the one that says send review… you know you want to…**

**SSM ;)**


	17. Unexpected But Not Unwanted Reunion

**HELLO!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in ages. I've been enjoying my last 2 weeks of freedom –sob- coz school goes back. I'll be in eighth grade, so you can imagine how pumped I am –insert sarcastic comment here-**

**Anyway, replies:**

**Ogreatrandom: Hey, good to here from you again! No problem, my computer stuffs up all the time –rolls eyes- and thanks! Yeah, I thought that! But he could have changed in the last twelve years … you never know! **

**Meofcourse: Hee hee, lucky guess! UR SO LUCKY, I WANT AN IPOD! And thanks 4 ur poem, heres mine:**

**I think I caught it**

**Or maybe I already**

**Had it to start with**

**I think I'm ready**

**To back off and **

**Just write more**

**It's better then to be beat up by you**

**But you better pay for**

**My chapter in reviews!**

**MeraSparrow: Hey, you can say that as much as you want, I'll lap it up! And I actually at this moment have no idea what's going to happen, I'm just going to make it up as I go along! And you'll have to wait and see… but I defiantly know what Lizzy's going to say! Sabieren! Hee hee, I like that word! **

**SabierenSabierenSabierenSabierenSabierenSabieren …**

**TheCoconutKiwi: Hey! Ha ha! Yeah, not really an idividual (damn my parents) but it's really nice down here in both March and April, the hot weather starts to go away. And you better keep thinking…thinking coz (hopefully) you'll never guess! Yeah, you guys get a longer break. Lucky! I think I'll move to America… And high school isn't that different to primary. I like it better, actually. At my school, once you get to year five you go straight up to the high school campus where the 'big kids' are. It's really cool!**

**Good luck with the test, I'll think of you while I'm at the beach! Kisses**

**Grateful for Greg: Hey, no problem! Hope you can go back on your home computer soon though, it's a drag being barred from it! Thanks for your review!**

**Skoolsucks: Yeah, it's better not to have a whole heap of stories going at once. Thanks, hope you keep reading!**

**Pirate Inxs: That's not a bad idea… maybe Amy and Meg could die then Jack and Elizabeth find out and commit suicide and everyone ends up dead… **

**-Plotting- nah, I wouldn't do that! Wow, home schooled! I think of the movie Mean Girls when I hear those two words. Are all of your brothers and sisters home schooled? Hope no one died!**

**Spikes-Black-Goddess: Yes, flashbacks. I don't think anybody in real life has them as often as Meg and Jack, but oh well! Yes, I think she's coming around. Hum… Anna Maria and Amy… hee hee, read on! **

**Taurusbaby0509: Hee hee, good is in all evil! Or is that the other way around…?**

**I have a question: What's a cliffhanger? Is it a good or a bad thing? **

**Thanks everybody!**

**Love from the chick who'd rather be in a pool then be sitting here (but can't afford one!),**

**SSM ;)**

"Land ho!" One of the crewmembers called as the _Black Pearl_ sailed into the harbour of Port Royal.

Amy hardly heard, however. She was listening in fascination to Anna Maria's tales as she used the ropes to control the sails.

"I had a boat once, ya know." Anna slurred. Amy sat up. She'd never heard of a female pirate before, apart from Meg.

"Oh yeah." She replied with interest.

"It was a large three-mast square-rigger type tha' could be fitted with over twenty cannons, plus many 'wivel guns an' a crew o' around two 'undred men. She could make a amazin' rival an' a flagship for pirates. Most ships would probably have surrendered to her without a shot fired if they weren't fast enough to out-sail her. 'Cept Jack Sparrow, 'course. He always fired at me. Made a big hole in me ship, he did. Then when I pulled into a harbor, 'e waited 'til I was gone and stole me ship."

"What did you _do_?" Meg asked, astounded.

"What could I do? Then Gibbs asked if I would be 'art of 'is crew, so Jack promised me a new one."

"Did you get it?"

"It was fired at, you idiot. That's why I'm still 'ere."

Amy thought this was fascinating. "Wow."

"Bloody hell wow! Come 'elp me with this, won't ya?"

Amy got up obediently and helped Anna Maria with the ropes she was struggling with.

"Anna! We're 'ere, love!" Gibbs yelled out to her.

"You're home." Anna said, smiling down at Amy.

Amy nodded, not nearly as entusiastic as she was half an hour ago.

oOo

"Here we are." Norrington called out to Jack. Jack listlessly walked off the ship, and went over to Elizabeth.

"Wha' where you sayin' before, love?" Jack asked her quietly.

Elizabeth bowed her head. "Well, I was going to tell you earlier. I really was, Jack. But we where looking for the g-girls, and I was preoccupied, and – "

"Spit it out, love."

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes. "The thing is… isn't that the _Pearl_?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, wait, that's not what I wanted to say – "

Jack spun around, oblivious to Elizabeth's feeble attempts to confess. His heart sunk at the thought of telling the crew what had happened.

Anna Maria spotted Jack and ran up to him. "Mornin', 'aven't see ya for a while. You'll never guess what 'appened – "

Jack couldn't take the happy expression on her face any longer. No one deserved to be happy in this situation, no one.

"Anna, she's dead." He blurted out, taking her by the shoulders and giving her a shake. "Dead."

Anna looked mystified. "Who?"

"Meg. She's gone. Bear kidnapped 'er an' tied 'er to the mast. She must 'ave got out of it somehow, an' she fell in the water. She's drowned. Meg's not 'ere anymore, Anna. She's gone. GONE! You where right, I got attached to her. But Anna, she was like me daughter. I don't care anymore; I just want 'er back. And… and… WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING! SHE WAS LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! _FRICKIN' HELL ANNA, YOU'RE STILL DOING IT! **STOP LAUGHING!**_"

Anna tried to hold it in. It was just too funny. "Jack Sparrow, all upset because his little girl is dead?" She asked mockingly. Jack let her go and took a few steps back.

"Don't ya understand wha' I'm saying?" He asked her slowly.

"PAPA!"

Jack turned and saw in amazement as Meg rushed towards him and through her arms around his neck.

He pulled her roughly back. "What the hell?" He barked.

Meg looked at him in confusment. "Er, hello, I've been gone for a while. Did ya notice?" She asked him.

"But … but…"

" 'E thought ya was dead!" Anna snorted.

Meg looked up at Jack. "What?"

"But on the ship… Bear said you where dead…"

Meg blinked for a few seconds. "Of course 'e did. We jumped off the side of the boat and swam to an island."

Jack touched her face. "You're alright…"

"_Yes._"

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He dimly heard Anna Maria say, "Wait 'til the crew 'ears about this."

Beside them, Amy and Elizabeth where hugging each other tightly.

"Are you all ready to go home?" Elizabeth said, pushing away her tears.

Both girls where silent. "Actually, I really missed me real home. The _Pearl_." Meg said quietly.

Elizabeth blinked for a few seconds. Then she smiled. "I don't want to take away anything that means something to you. If that's where you choose your home to be, then you go there." She said bravely. Jack gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"If Meg gets to live on the ship, then I want to as well." Amy announced, folding her arms.

Everyone gaped at her. "WHAT?" Meg and Elizabeth cousused.

"I like it there. I like the horizons and the ocean. It's pretty. Anna Maria told me all about the ships. I think it would be nice to live on one. If Meg get's to, I want to as well." She said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Well… I…do you really…" Elizabeth couldn't find the right words. "I think I missed the ships as well." She muttered, more to herself then to anyone else.

"You all can come on the _Pearl_ if ya want." Jack suggested, a half-smile playing on his lips. He was trying to redeem himself.

Elizabeth looked up at him sharply. Then she smiled. "I think that would be the best option." She whispered. Amy and Meg hugged each other. Amy ran back onto Jack's ship, but Meg stayed behind.

"I really missed you." She said softly to Jack. He smirked.

"Same here."

"And," She moved closer to Jack so Elizabeth couldn't hear, "I think it was fate that you brought me up. If I was in the same league as Amy, I don't think I could 'ave been where I am right now."

Jack gave her a quick hug. She raced up the ramp to the boat to join Amy.

"Ya know, you're not so bad after all." She said, giving her sister a playful shove.

"I got that fire starting, didn't I?"

Meg laughed. "Yeah, you did."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, pirate girl."

"Ready to learn how to sail a ship?"

"I don't think I've been more sure of anything in all my life."

oOo

"She is your daughter, you know." Elizabeth said to Jack, walking up and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she picked up some of me traits."

"That's not what I meant."

Jack looked at her. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Remember when we where both really drunk on that island?"

"Aye."

"And we… you know…"

"Lass, I don't remember anythin' about that night. I was blind drunk."

"Well, we… had… um…" She pointed to herself, then Jack. His eyes widened.

"And you had Meg…?"

"Exactly nine months later. I didn't tell you because I thought that you might… I don't know, abandon her. That's why I asked you to take her to my father. When I found out that you had raised her, I was more upset with myself about not telling you."

Jack looked up towards the boat. He could see Meg telling a story to the crew, with elaborate hand gestures. He smiled to himself.

She was his after all.

**Omg, I'm done. That's the end of the story folks. Wow, what am I going to do now? I hope you liked it, and the reunion wasn't too pathetic. REVIEW!**


	18. The Epilogue: Why They Where Kiddnapped

**Hey,**

**Yeah, I'm back. I forgot something, so this is the epilogue. Oh yeah, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. **

**Grateful For Greg: LOL, it had to end sometime! Thanks, and I am writing a new story. It's called Jack's Stowaway, please read that one. It's completely different from this one though.**

**Ymir-chan: Hey, new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MeraSparrow: LOL, I had to end it at some point! Yeah, thanks for the info on Cliffies. Are they good things? O.o You love seeing Jack sad? How mean! OMG, I WISH I was going to Disneyland! And yes… a sequel… interesting!**

**Pirate Inxs: OH MY GOSH WHY ARE WE ALL WRITING IT CAPITALS? AND I THINK I WILL WRITE A SECOND, LET ME THINK ABOUT IT OK OK OK!**

**Lol, I like it when people are hyper. Are you serious? Stiches? And wow, does your mum home-school ALL of you? Or do you have a tutor that does it?**

**Sarah: Thank you!**

**TheCoconutKiwi: Thank you! And I guess it's ok, it's not really a novelty though coz we all just expect it. I have to go to school on Monday… O.o I've just found out that this year I'm expected to WORK in science. I am VERYVERYVERY upset about this, coz last year me and my friend just wrote notes in the back of my book! We even have gulp HOMEWORK in science! And I can't give it up until year 12! Life sucks…And: good idea! I've already started a new story though: It's called Jack's Stowaway. Go on it, tell me what you think! And why don't you write about Will's daughter and Jack's son? You can do it! Start's cheering GO KIWI GO! LOL, talk to you soon!**

**Thanks everybody!**

**SSM ;)**

oOo

EPILOGUE

Elizabeth, Jack, Meg and Amy where all crowded in the crows nest, looking out to the horizon.

"I think you owe us an explanation, Captain Sparrow." Amy said, breaking the silence.

Jack's eyes slid over to her. "What?"

Meg realised what was going on. "Oh, ya mean about Cap'n James Bear?" She laughed.

"Yes, why where we kidnapped in the first place?"

Jack leant on the crow's nest. This would take a while.

"Well, I've told Meg before. Bear used ta be one of me crew. Real loyal, or so I thought. But when we were searching for a particular treasure, Bear turned against me and me crew. 'E killed four of me men, and was about ta kill me. (Luckily, Meg was about two at the time an' in one of the towns with Anna). But Gibbs an' Mr Cotton managed to toss 'im overboard, and 'e swam onto one of the islands, screaming tha' 'e would get 'is revenge by stealing from me every scrap of treasure I owned. An' that included Meg. So I guess 'e kidnapped ya both."

Amy stood, open-mouthed. "So we where tied to a pole because some freak of nature wanted your treasure?"

Jack smirked. "Welcome to thepirate world, love."

Elizabeth smiled to herself and began to sing softly. "_We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs…_"

"Drink up me heartys, yo ho!" Jack, Meg and Amy finished, laughing.

**A/n: Ok, now it's really finished! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: **

**Ogreatrandom (thanks for being the first to review!) Grateful For Greg, MeraSparrow, Smartstar247, DarkoBender, screw.life, Cap'n DaVinci 92, windwraith, Nim Fea Edainme, Mrs Sparrow, Little Karma, Spikes-Black-Goddess, Pirate Inxs, taurusbaby0509, Meofcourse, thecoconutkiwi, kuyaga, skoolsucks and Ymir-chan. You all are so beautiful people, and not one of you ever flamed me or was rude. Thank you so, so much, I love you all to pieces.**

**And thanks to everyone who even read my story, I hope you liked it!**

**Ok, I do think I will write a sequal. But I have to have a plot, and I have know idea what to write about. So email or review with suggestions, cause I have no idea! The sequal has to contain both Amy and Meg though, and I really don't want to kill anyone off. So if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**LOVE (for the last time on this story)**

**Stealingseamonkeys ;') (tears of happiness)**


End file.
